Minecraft: el inicio de steve
by jjpita99
Summary: Steve es un hombre que llego a una isla de forma inesperada, no recuerda nada de su vida anterior, pero poco a poco se ira revelando su pasado, a medida que hace lo posible y hasta lo imposible para detener una amenaza probeniente del fin del mundo, una guerra se va a desatar y estaran preparados para cuando comience el juego minecraft y el personaje de juego steve no me pertenecen
1. Sgt Steve Bowman

**¡Vamos alla! He traido una nueva historia por que en minecraft me he fijado que no hay muchas historias en español y aunque no escribo desde hace ya un tiempo, si no que me paso la mayor parte del tiempo es leyendo historias, asi que sije ``bueno, por que no?´´ entonces me anime a escribirlo si quieren mandarme consejos, criticas buenas, criticas malas, dejen un review, si no estas registrado y sin embargo te la pasas leyendo historias como yo en esta pag. Te invito a que te inscribas y me mandes un saludo para saber si tienes una idea para la historia o si quieres que te ayude a escribir una, cualquier pregunta que me puedan hacer me la mandan por mensaje personal o simplemente me la dejan en el review, como prefieran, disfruten el capitulo en lo posible y cualquier duda por que me he fijado que en muchas historias preguntan a los escritores soy de Venezuela, y no comienzo clases hasta octubre asi que actualizare en la medida de lo posible…**

Capitulo 1: Sgt. Steve Bowman

Un dia como cualquier otro en el universo de minecraft, el sol brillante en todo su resplandor iluminaba las calles de una ciudad habitado por muchas personas, sin embargo uno destacaba del resto, un joven de al menos 18 años de edad que vestía siempre con unos pantalones azules, casi llegando a morado, una camisa color turquesa o acuamarina y una barba un poco adelantada para su edad que no era tan grande pues su desarrollo no era tan alto, su nombre era Steve, quien era muy conocido por la ciudad llamada _legacy_ como un hombre responsable, un joven carismático y un guerrero formidable.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad camino a su hogar para prepararse a recibir su puesto como sargento, en la Armada Especial de Exploración he Identificación Militar (AEEIM) puesto de gran honradez puesto que seria el miembro de la armada mas joven en recibir dicho titulo, cambio su vestimenta por la de un soldado de las fuerzas armadas de color negro, con unos pantalones del mismo color al igual que los zapatos y se denotaba en la parte izquierda de su pecho unas cuantas medallas de reconocimiento.

Se marcho en su buggy militar hasta llegar a la base central que no estaba a mas de 20 kilometros y como la situación estaba en paz en el mundo, no necesitaban demasiada atención militar que alertara a los civiles a sentir inseguridad debido a la execiva precaucion, por lo mismo se les permitia a los soldados ir y venir a sus casas y pueblos cuando lo desearan.

Al llegar se presento con un saludo militar a los guardias de la base en señal de respeto quienes inmeditamente saludaron de la misma forma:

-Coronel Steve, un gusto en verlo, el Comandante Jhones quiere verlo lo antes posible en el Sector Z para otorgarle su nuevo puesto, felicitaciones- hablo el guardia que le saludaba en la ventanilla del buggy

-Gracias carlos, un gusto volver, alguna noticia?- respondio con una media sonrisa a su compañero que le recibía todos los días para mantenerle informado de la situación

-Nada fuera de lo normal señor- dijo el guardia

-Bien, mátenme informado-

-Como siempre-

Le saludo de nuevo para integrarse en las instalaciones y dirijirse automáticamente al sector Z a recibir su nuevo puesto recibiendo de parte de muchos compañeros felicitaciones en el camino

Steve llego a la sala indicada por el guardia de la entrada, donde se encontraban reunidos varios compañeros que le esperaban junto con el comandante para recibir su puesto, estaban en filas y en la primera se encontraba su mejor amigo desde que recordaba y al lado de el, yacia un lugar vacio en la esquina lugar que el coronel ocupo mientras acomodaba su uniforme

-Estas listo para esto Steve?- pregunto su compañero en voz baja

-Claro que si Frank, y tú?-

-Nací para este momento- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa con confianza

Frank era un hombre que se parecía mucho a Steve en el sentido de rasgos físicos, claro esta, debido al entrenamiento que los llevo a donde estaban ahora, con la diferencia de que Frank tenia el pelo negro y tenia mas barba debido a que tenia 20 años.

-Quisiera conceder el honor a los coroneles Steve Bowman y Frank Miller de ascenderlos a Sargentos debido a la lealtad y el servicio que han aportado a este país desde hace muchos años- hablo el comandante mientras tomaba 2 chapas con los nombres y puestos de los 2 soldados que al colocárselos saudaron con respeto a su comandante para luego dar media vuelta y saludar de la misma forma al resto de los soldados que tomaron la misma postura.

Ese momento de gloria que sentían aquellos soldados no duro mucho debido a que un repentino sonido alerto a todos los presentes, solo significaba una cosa, estaban siendo atacados.

Los soldados tomaron sus armas y salieron de la instalación para ver algo sorprendente. Un dragon de color negro como la oscuridad que apareció de una especie de portal creado por un tornado interno en las nubes, a la vez que aparecían una serie de monstruos altos y oscuros de ojos morados que se teletransportaban para de una zancada con su brazo, atravesar a uno de los guardias de la entrada de la base

-CARLOS!- grito Steve que no podía creer como su informante que lucia lleno de luz y animo esta tarde era golpeado fuertemente contra el suelo con un brazo atravesándolo hasta que sus ojos no mostraran señal de vida alguna

Despues de que la primera victima fuese reducida hasta la muerte, comenzó llegar de la nada una cantidad enorme de esos monstruos de color negro.

-Fuego!- grito el comandante para empezar una lucha contra aquellos extraños seres asesinos

Asi comenzó una lucha que debido al numero de soldados, se pensó que ganarían, pero la esperanza duro poco al notar que las balas no afectaban a los monstruos, por todas partes se veían soldados ser golpeados fuertemente contra el suelo, ser acorralados por varios monstruos que les miraban a los ojos antes de matarlos y muchos otros ser atravesados por los brazos de los mismos, entonces el comandante sabia que no ganarían la pelea, y mando a retirar las tropas al igual que a los habitantes del país para evitar una masacre a niveles catastróficos.

-¡Vamos Steve, hay que irnos!- hablo Frank para montarse en su buggy en el puesto del conductor mientras que Steve se sento en el puesto del co-piloto

-¡Acelera, rápido!- le respondio

Frank piso a fondo el acelerador para salir lo mas rápido posible del lugar y en el camino atropellar a un monstruo que grito viéndolos fijamente hasta que el parachoques cambio su grito de horror por uno ahogado que no duro mas de 1 segundo debido a que el horrible ser había muerto.

-Hay que retirar a la gente del pueblo antes de que lleguen al mismo- hablo Steve con una respiración agitada

-Bien, esperemos llegar antes que…- no pudo completar la oración debido a un impacto cercano que Steve al asomarse que fue el causante del mismo, solo vio un cráter en el suelo de tamaño considerable

-Que demonios…-

-¡Steve, mira!-

Al regresar a mirar al frente notaron un grupo de buggys en dirección al pueblo para la evacuación del mismo, habían 6 buggys y 2 helicópteros que formaban una caravana o convoy.

Frank acerco el coche a los demás automóviles para unirse al convoy pero cuando iban a tomar una formación, una bola oscura golpeo uno de los coches para que este diera una vuelta en el aire y detenerse por completo vuelto en llamas

-¿¡Que carajo fue eso!?- dijo Frank en tono preocupado mientras que Steve volteaba y elevaba su mirada

-Frank, creo que querrás ver esto-

Frank no logro entender si no hasta fijarse a travez del retrovisor como el dragon que habían visto en la base los perseguia mientras lanzaba bolas oscuras que terminaban en una gran explosión que se expandia unos 2 metros de donde impactaban

-Me iré al infierno- dijo Frank en tono nostálgico para ver con asombro el peligro que les perseguia

-¡Acelera!- grito Steve

Frank hiso caso a su amigo y cambio de velocidad para adelantarse al convoy mientras Steve tomaba la radio para hablar con el resto de convoy

-Dispersense tomen rutas alternativas-

Y asi lo hicieron las tropas con, se dispersaron y decidieron tomar rutas alternativas hasta la ciudad, del convoy solo quedaban 3 buggys mientras que uno se retiraba, el dragon volvió a atacar a uno de los helicopteros haciendo que este cayera sobre el buggy delante de Frank el cual se elevo y paso por encima del buggy tan solo rosandolo

-¡Mierda, que cerca estuvo!- dijo Frank al percatarse de el golpe de suerte que tubo

-¡Acelera Frank, tenemos que perderlo!-

No duro mas de un segundo para que volviera a atacar, esta vez en dirección de su buggy

-¡Cuidado!-

Pero no dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues el golpe había volteado el coche y este había rodado varias veces hasta que se detuvo.

Del coche se pudo precenciar que las puertas de ambos lados eran golpeadas con fuerza para que abrieran, Steve abrió la suya rompiendo la ventana y escabulléndose por la misma, mientras que Frank abrió la puerta de 3 patadas con piernas juntas, lo que causo que la puerta se desprendiera del auto

-¡Sujetense!- ordeno una voz por un alto parlante mientras se veía descender una escalera que provenia del helicóptero que yacia todavía en el aire, tomaron la cuerda de inmediato y el helicóptero se empezó a elevar de nuevo para alejarse del dragon que se preparaba para atacar de nuevo

-¡Atencion!- grito steve mientras tomaba los controles del helicóptero para esquivar el proyectil oscuro, escapando del mismo a duras penas

-¡llevanos al lugar de evacuación!-

Steve esquivo como pudo cada orbe que le lanzaba aquel monstruo, pero uno logro acertarle, envolviendo al helicóptero en llamas

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda-

-¡Preparense para el impacto!-

El helicóptero se estreyo pesadamente contra el suelo, cerca de una costa en donde se distinguia un barco de evacuación vacio y cerca del mismo uno de los monstruos altos y oscuros que atravesaban a la gente con sus brazos.

Steve salio del helicóptero con las ropas rasgadas, solo se denotaba en la parte superior su franelilla blanca pero el resto estaba bien, para encontrarse con el monstruo parado justo frente a el, saco su cuchillo y se colocó en posición defensiva, el monstruo estiro uno de sus largos brazos para ser bloqueado por el brazo de Steve quien intento apuñalarlo como contraataque pero el monstruo se alejó lo suficiente como para que solo lo rozara formando un pequeño corte y exclamando un grito de dolor de parte del monstruo, quien con el otro brazo lo golpeo en el rostro, haciendo que cayera y soltara su arma de defensa, el monstruo lo apoyo contra el suelo con un brazo agarrando su cuello mientras preparaba el otro para atravesarlo

-¡No!-

Steve volteo como pudo a un lado para ver a Frank llegar con su cuchillo para insertarlo en el cuello del monstruo dándole una muerte instantánea.

Steve cayo al suelo pesadamente y Frank le ayudo a levantarse, el momento de paz duro poco y el dragon hizo aparición nuevamente, esta vez no tendrían escapatoria, no llegarían al barco a tiempo, pero contaron con la suerte que el piloto del helicóptero llamo por radio a los refuerzos antes de morir y Steve vio venir un nuevo helicóptero que disparaba un misil desde un lanzacohetes que impacto de lleno en el dragon.

Un grito de dolor fue exclamado del dragon haciendo que concentrara su atención en el causante del dolor que no era ni mas ni menos que el comandante con su fiel lanzacohetes a la que le llamaba ``la gran betty´´ su arma preferida.

-¡Largate muchacho sobrevive para luchar un dia mas!- grito jhones mientras el helicóptero se alejaba siendo perseguido por el dragon

-¡Vamos Frank, larguémonos de aquí!-

Frank cargaba a un soldado herido que venia en el mismo helicóptero que ellos y lo subio al barco

-Bien ya estamos, acelera-

Steve acelero pensativo en que pasara con aquel lugar que estaban dejando atrás, que ya no contaba con esperanza alguna, esperando que al lugar que fueran encontrar supervivientes algún dia.

**¡GUAO! Es un capitulo extremadamente largo, pero si dejaba algo para el próximo, no se entendería bien y se veria como cortado asi que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, como ya dije, dejen sus reviews, consejos, mensajes personales si quieren, yo no tengo problema asi que los veo en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Una bienvenida hostil

**!Vamos alla! es hora de un nuevo capitulo, es hora de salir del prologo y empezar con la historia de verdad, la buena noticia es que tengo tiempo y subire cuando pueda, y por cierto, invito a los que me leen, si quieren una historia de terror, busquen la historia: Slenderman: secretos en las sombras, no hay mucho que decir mas alla de que disfruten el capitulo:**

**Una bienvenida hostil **

Steve: ``Despues de la partida y la reciente destruccion de legacy, el soldado malherido que se dio a conocer como Bruce Antoni se ha recuperado casi por completo de las heridas ocasionadas al estrellar el helicoptero, no sabemos nada sobre sobrevivientes, la radio no ha captado ninguna señal desde que partimos y el mar comienza a hacer juegos con nuestras mentes, Frank parece estar en buenas condiciones, siempre ha sido un buen soldado, nunca ha sedido contra ninguna herida ya sea tan pequeña como un disparo que roza el brazo o tan grave como una daga clavada en el pecho, no parece tener problemas con el mar, Bruce no ha tenido problemas mayores, esta mas preocupado por que su herida sane totalmente, no son las mejores noticias, pero al menos lo mantiene cuerdo, en cuanto a mi, estoy al borde de la locura, no se por que el caso me ha afectado mas a mi de alguna manera, talvez por el hecho de que nunca tuve familia cuando era chico, la ciudad y los habitantes en ella me criaron como si fuera uno mas, pero no todo era bondad, aun tengo el recuerdo del ladron que intento desgarrar mi garganta cuando entre a una casa en busca de algun objeto valioso para vender y comprar comida, resulto que no todos encuentran terroristas por entrar a una casa abandonada por error, hasta que vi llegar al comandante para acabar con cada asesino de la sala, despues de ese dia me uni a la fuerza, pero no ha sido suficiente como para proteger la ciudad que me salvo de una posible vida de narcotraficante en las calles o contrabandista, me resulta terrorifico el pensar que mientras dormimos decida hacer un agujero en la garganta de alguno de mis compañeros para comer, pues las provisiones se acabaron, si no llegamos a alguna isla pronto moriremos, pero supongo que despues de 2 meses no se puede esperar mucho, la esperanza es poca, pero espero prevalecer hasta que se acabe´´

-Steve, arriba compañero-hablo Frank sacando a steve de sus pensamientos quien reposaba acostado en una esquina del bote

-Claro Frank, venga dejame manejar, has estado conduciendo todo el dia te has gastado uno de los tanques entero- dijo Steve con la voz adormitada

-Revisare si puedo conseguir algo mas de combustible, en todo este tiempo nunca se nos ocurrio revisar el barco-

-Bien, tambien podrias buscar algo de comer, no hemos comido desde ayer y ya es de noche-

-Vale, avisame si vez algo-

-Bien-

Steve mantubo la lancha a direccion fija, a los pocos minutos llego Frank con un bidon de combustible el cual lo vertio de en la lancha con la esperanza de conseguir, con algo de suerte, una isla para poder refugiarse al menos una noche.

Pasaron las horas y Steve comenzaba a cansarse, deseaba llegar a alguna parte, casi desmayandose del hambre, logro distinguir a lo lejos como salia humo, habia tierra en aquella direccion, Steve recupero sus fuerzas y acelero lo mas rapido que pudo para llegar lo mas pronto posible al lugar, sin importar cual fuera.

Logro ver a la distancia una orilla y unos arboles iluminados por antorchas, detuvo la lancha cerca de la orilla para llevar a bruce sin tener que nadar demasiado, al llegar a la orilla, solto un largo suspiro en señal de alivio por que podia volver a pisar tierra.

-Parece que no estamos solos en la isla- dijo Frank mirando las antorchas

-Crees que quieran asesinarnos?- Respondio Steve quien cargaba de un hombro a Bruce

En ese momento noto una corriente de aire pasando velozmente cerca de su rostro, Steve retrosedio un par de pasos para voltearse y notar una flecha clavada en una palmera

-Eso contesta tu pregunta?- dijo Frank sacando su cuchillo y colocandose en posision de defensa

-No del todo- dijo Steve bajando lentamente a Bruce y adoptando la misma pocision

Comenzaron a aparecer unos cuantos humanos de los arbustos, algunos armados con arcos y flechas, otros con pistolas y revolvers, y algunos otros con espadas de piedra y hierro

-Esto se ve mal-dijo Steve al notar la gran ventaja enemiga

Uno de los habitantes de la isla exclamo un grito de guerra, alertando a los soldados y siguiendo la accion el resto de los habitantes atacaron

Steve se movio lo mas rapido que pudo para intentar esquivar las flechas y balas que volaban en todas direcciones llevandose a bruce en el brazo para evitar que resultara herido, Frank se dirijio contra uno de los habitantes para arremeter con una embestida y estrellarlo contra un arbol, tomo la espada que este portaba pero las balas y las flechas se dirijian hacia el haciendolo retroceder y cubriendose en un arbol cercano al de Steve

-Alguna idea?-

-Unas cuantas, protege a Bruce-

Frank se cubrio con bruce mientras Steve salia y se atraveso en medio de todos los habitantes y grito

-¡FUEGO CRUZADO!-

Esto alarmo a todos los habitantes he inmediatamente dejaron de disparar, el momento que Steve aprovecho la confusion para golpear a un habitante portando una espada de piedra con su puño en el rostro pasando la mano a travez de su cuello agarrando su nuca bajando su cuerpo y rematando con un rodillaso en el estomago dejandolo sin aire, lo desarmo chocando el cuchillo contra su espada hacia abajo y golpeandolo en el rostro con su codo quien callo pesadamente hacia atras, un habitante lo ataco con su mano alzada para rajarlo en la cabeza, Steve paro el golpe con su cuchillo y le dio una patada en la entrepierna, y asi fueron cayendo poco a poco los habitantes, Frank se unio a la lucha tirado una pierda al rostro de un habitante para rematarlo golpeandolo con el antebrazo dejandolo inconsiente, tomando su espada y lanzando su cuchillo a uno de los francotiradores armados con arco y flecha, pero este solo impacto en el arco, haciendo que cayera y que el tirador retrosediera, Steve fue atacado con una estocada y este se hizo un poco a un lado haciendo que esta solo rozara su franelilla y tomando la espada por la empuñadura y golpeando con el codo al portador de la misma, en medio del combate aparecio una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azules claros armada con un arco y flecha apuntandole **(N/A: se puede ver la imagen si buscas minecraft steve en internet aparece con steve agarrado de la mano corriendo por el mundo de minecraft)** Steve esboso una sonrisa y puso a prueba todos sus reflejos y cuando solto la flecha dirijida a su rostro, Steve se hizo a un lado alzando la mano y atrapando la flecha. La chica quedo atonita de los reflejos del extraño invasor

-Pero como...-

Pero la hizo reaccionar un grito de uno de los habitantes

-¡CREEPER!-

La chica reacciono al instante y grito

-¡Retrosedan!-

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, los habitantes se separaron del campo de batalla

-Que pasa?- musito Steve para si mismo al notar el repentino temor mientras que Frank llegaba a su lado con Bruce al hombro

-Parece que estan retrosediendo, pero, por que?

Steve se dio media vuelta para notar a un extraño ser color verde parado frente a el.

-¡Va a explotar!- escucho decir a un habitante

-¡Steve, cuidado!- grito Frank lanzando a Bruce a un lado y empujando a Steve a otro lado, recibiendo la explosion de lleno

Steve no se habia alejado lo suficiente de la explosion, abrio los ojos pesadamente observando como los habitantes se llevaban a Frank a rastras y golpeaban a Bruce en el rostro para dejarlo inconsiente, la chica se acerco a Steve para verlo con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras que Steve cerraba los ojos lentamente quedando inconsiente.

**¡Bien! otro capitulo hecho, por favor dejen su review, criticas, consejos y cualquier otra cosa que crean que puede servir par mejorar la historia, espero que hallan disfrutado el capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo.**


	3. Interrogado

**¡Vamos alla! he logrado hacer otro capitulo para aquellos que leen la historia, el ultimo capitulo fue muy corto, espero poder hacer este mas completo, como siempre, les pido reviews (como todo el mundo), consejos, ayuda para continuar la historia y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, espero les guste y disfruten tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla.**

**Interrogado**

``Es medio dia, hemos capturado a un trio de extraños, pero hay algo diferente en ellos, no parecen ser de aqui, sus ropas no estan rasgadas o cortadas, al menos no demasiado, estan descansando en la casa de Marlton, aunque son desconocidos y hemos comprobado que peligrosos, a la vez son impresionantes es decir, vi a uno de ellos atrapar una flecha con su mano, y a otro desarmar a un arquero con un cuchillo a 12 metros de distancia, aunque el tercero se quedo atras, parecia herido pero desperto antes que los demas y ahora se encuentra en la jaula bajo tierra, esperaremos a que despierten los otros para interrogarlos, es necesario saber que no los mando el _Ender Dragon_, podrian destruir todo el pueblo y es mejor no arriesgarse pero... no parecen asesinos, no mataron a nadie y se sacrificaban para salvarse entre ellos, como una familia o incluso como nuestro pueblo, me cautivo ver al hombre salvar a sus compañeros de la explosion de un creeper, aun mas si este estaba recargado con un rayo, pero parecia que no reconocian al monstruo, parece ser que estos extraños no saben nada de la destruccion que provocaron los enderman, de las ciudades devastadas por creepers y los hombres asesinados por arqueros y posteriormente deborados para onvertirse en zombis, son muy extraños y lo unico que sabemos de ellos son sus nombres gracis a las identificaciones que traian en el cuello, uno se lama Bruce, es el hombre que llego herido a esta isla, quien sabe por que, otro se llama Frank, parece ser el que se sacrifico por los otros dos, y el ultimo se llama Steve, parece ser el que provoco el problema de captura y es el que atrapo la flecha, estoy segura de que fue el, reconoceria esa barba, ese pelo castaño y esos ojos azules en cualquier parte gracias a la sorpresa que me dio, es alguien muy interesante, tal vez solo tal vez sea posible que no quisieran matarnos y puedan unirse al pueblo, necesito responder las preguntas que ahora rondan por mi cabesa, ¿como llegaron aqui?, ¿por que vinieron a esta isla?, ¿por que su compañero estaba herido?, ¿como DEMONIOS hizo para atrapar una flecha con su mano?, habria que interrogarlos uno por uno, asistiria a uno de los interrogatorios, quiero hablar en especial con ese tal Steve, me da curiosidad saber como es que lucha de forma tan profesional, tal vez me pueda enseñar unos cuanto golpes... ¿Que estoy diciendo? ¡Es un completo extraño!, no debo estar pensando con claridad, mejor ire a descansar, ha sido un largo dia´´

Desperto abriendo los ojos pesadamente, veia todo borroso y estaba mareado, intento levantarse pero un dolor punzante en su pecho le hizo caer de nuevo, haciendo una pequeña exclamacion de dolor. Logro abir los ojos por completo, habia recuperado su vista y enseguida noto que estaba en una casa de madera de roble vacia o eso creia el hasta que escucho hablar a alguien detras de el sobresaltandose.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas- escucho hablar a una voz femenina

-¿Quien eres, por que estoy aqui?- pregunto a la defensiva

-Estas en una casa, acaso no lo notas?- pregunto sarcasticamente

-¿Donde estan los demas?-

-¡Ah! eso ya es otro tema, sin embargo me gustaria responderte las seguramente infinitas preguntas que tienes, asi que te ofrezco un trato-

Steve le miro con desconfianza, no sabia si debia negociar con alguien a quien apenas conocia

-¿Que clase de trato?- dijo el sentandose con dificultad y cruzandose de brazos

-Tu respondes mis preguntas y yo te llevo hasta tus amigos- Dijo ella con una mirada confiada

-¿y que pasa si hay alguna pregunta que no quiera contestar?- dijo Steve

-Me asegurare de que puedan dormir, muy bien- Le respondio con una sonrisa sadica mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo

Steve dudo un momento, su vida y la de sus compañeros estaba en peligro, no podrian defenderse de toda una aldea entera, mucho menos si estaban todos heridos, solo se necesitaria a uno de los habitantes del lugar para que venciera a los tres soldados facilmente en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, tenia las de perder

-Esta bien- dijo Steve resignado-Dime que quieres saber-

Ante las palabras del desconocido, demostro una sonrisa de satisfaccion imposible de ocultar, lo tenia bajo su mano, y si intentaba cualquier cosal, cerraria su palma sin piedad alguna

-Bien, me parece que esta comenzando a entender-dijo ella todavia con esa sonrisa, se sento en una silla con una mesa, cruzo sus piernas y comenzo el interrogatorio

-Dime, ¿De donde vienen?

-Venimos de una ciudad debastada por seres extraños que nos invadieron, fue una masacre-

Su cara cambio de diversion a sorprendida de forma muy brusca

-¿Esos seres, eran altos y negros con los ojos morados?- Pregunto con intriga

-Si, ¿como lo sabes?- respondio el con un gesto un tanto interrogador

-Endermans- musito ella por lo bajo- no quiero hablar de eso-

El comprendio al instante, no queria hablar por que de seguro les habia pasado lo mismo, tanto a ella como al resto del pueblo, le puso menor importancia al asunto mientras ella se reponia para continuar el interrogatorio

-¿que edad tienes?-

-19, los cumpli hace poco mas de un mes-

-¿como llegaron hasta aqui?-

-Fuimos atacados por un dragon enorme, oscuro, igual que los monstruos que traia con el, escapamos a duras penas en un barco de evacuacion cerca de la orilla de una playa, llevamos 2 meses buscando tierra para poder sobrevivir, la comida se acababa, tambien la gasolina y los recursos, llegamos aqui con suerte, logramos ver humo saliendo a unos largos kilometros desde donde estabamos, nos dirigimos hacia el humo pensando que habria tierra, como puedes ver no nos equivocamos.

-¿Un dragon enorme?- dijo ella sorprendida

-Si- respondio el con indiferencia

Ella quedo atonita ante la historia del hombre, ¿como alguien puede sobrevivir 2 meses en el mar?, y mas importante e impactante para ella, como es que el ender dragon se habia aparecido ante sus narices. La intriga le invadia y mientras mas preguntaba, mas curiosidad le invadia, aquel hombre le parecia alguien impresionante, como una niña pequeña a quien le cuentan una historia de aventuras.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo el con una expresion relajada, por alguna razon se sentia tranquilo con ella, a pesar de haberlo secuestrado

Ella penso un poco, no parecia mala persona, pero no debia confiarse, sin embargo habia hecho demasiadas preguntas y cuando menos se dio cuenta, se habia hecho de noche, observando que notablemente era tarde decidio que se hospedarian en el pueblo un tiempo

-Creo que deberiamos continuar esta discusion en otro momento, ¿tal vez mañana?- dijo ella levantandose de su silla

-¡Es una cita!- respondio el con una sonrisa estirando la mano

Ella se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras de aquel hombre que le llamaba la atencion, desbio la cara un momento y cuando noto que sus mejillas volvian a la normalidad estiro su mano por igual realizando un apreton de manos

-Bien, escucha, es tarde y los monstruos normalmente salen de noche- menciono ella señalando por la ventana para que Steve al asomarse lograra ver una serie de seres extraños que caminaban a las lejanias del pueblo-¿Que te parece si duermes hoy en mi casa?-Dijo ella de forma amable

-Esta bien- dijo el no muy convencido de sus palabras

-¡Excelente!, preparare la cama para que puedas dormir- dijo ella con una sonrisa, aquel hombre le agradaba

-Esta bien- repitio el

al llegar al cuarto, notaron que solo habia una cama debido a que la chica vivia sola, por lo tanto, tenian que dormir juntos. Al pasarse velozmente la imagen del hombre y ella juntos en la cama, se sonrojo de una manera impresionante, cosa que el soldado noto

-¿Por que no... duermo yo en el sofa y tu duermes aqui?- Dijo el en un intento de calmar sus emociones

Ella le miro con una cara de sorpresa, ``era su invitado´´ y sin embargo era muy caballeroso al ofrecerle la comodidad de su cama. Primero penso que seria buena idea, pero luego volvio a pensar y creyo que era tal vez para escaparse

-Dormiras conmigo-Dijo ella con una expresion seria

-Como quieras- dijo el con indiferencia

Ella se aseguraria de que se durmiera antes, pues no queria tampoco que en un descuido, el hombre se le escapara mientras dormia. El se acosto dandole la espalda a ella y ella le observaba de vez en cuando un poco insegura de que intentara algo. Al final el soldado se sintio incomodo, pues no conocia bien a la chica

-¿Como te llamas?- dijo el sentandose y dandose vuelta

-¿Mm?-se sorprendio un poco por la pregunta, pero no era de extrañarse, ella le habia preguntado de todo y el solo sabia que ella existia

-...- dudo un poco-Elena-respondio por fin

-Mucho gusto Elena- dijo el con una sonrisa

-Igualmente Steve- dijo ella por igual

**¡Bieeeeenn! capitulo hecho y derecho, quisiera decir desde ya que una historia romantica no anda lejos, a pesar de la emboscada, al menos se encontro con alguien agradable, no hay mal que por bien no venga, este si fue un capitulo un poco mas largo, es para que ustedes puedan leer cuanto puedan, seguire actualizando y nuevamente les invito a ver Slender: Secretos en las sombras, con nuevo capitulo incluido y nuevamente les invito a que me escriban, den consejos, y tal vez no solo eso, tambien podriamos comunicarnos de cualquier otra manera, mensajes, llamadas, pin, etc. siempre me ha gustado conocer gente nueva, incluso podriamos jugar minecraft en un server de su preferencia (advierto, sin premiun ni hamachi) si quieren pueden hacerme una pregunta de la historia o algo personal de ustedes, por mi bien, nos hablaremos en algun momento, hasta el proximo capitulo, ¡Nos vemos!**


	4. La aldea de los perdidos

**¡Vamos alla! otro capitulo, en muy poco tiempo, estoy actualizando tan rapido como me sea posible, antes de empezar clases preferiria llevar una buena parte de la historia, para no desperdiciar tiempo, espero les guste**

**La Aldea De Los Perdidos**

Desperto con una expresion cansada, estaba fatigado, se levanto y noto al instante que la chica a su lado yacia dormida todavia. Miro por la ventana y noto que serian mas o menos las 6:00am, seguia acostumbrado a la hora del cuartel, se levanto y miro fijamente a la muchacha que yacia dormida, se veia realmente hermosa, nego con la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, comenzaba a pensar que el tiempo sin ver a una mujer se estaba volviendo un pervertido, rio por lo bajo se sento en la mesa en la que habia sido interrogado, su estomago comenzo a hablarle, tenia hambre, no habia comido en 2 dias el hambre se hizo presente, penso por un momento en salir de ahi, de todas formas, no habia nadie vigilando y tendria una salida facil, podria conseguir a Frank y a Bruce y salir de ahi facilmente, penso por un momento en en plan que recien habia pensado.

Ella se levanto adormitada, habia dormido muy bien a pesar de haber dormido con un extraño, se levanto, se dio la vuelta para notar que su acompañante no estaba dormido. Los nervios se hicieron presentes, comenzo a buscar por el resto de la habitacion, no le encontraba y comenzo a asustarse, bajo por las escaleras velozmente para encontrar al hombre de espaldas hacia ella al lado del horno.

-¡Quieto!-grito mientras tomaba su arco de la mesa y le apuntaba con el mismo-¿Mm?, Buenos dias Elena- respondio el mientras se daba la vuelta con un plato en mano que traia pan y huevos.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- hablo ella con una mirada extraña mientras bajaba el arco, el al notar su arco en mano dejo el plato en la mesa y levanto ambos brazos-Tranquila ¿Si?, solo hago el desayuno- aclaro el mientras señalaba ambos platos en la mesa

Ella le miro apenada, casi le disparaba solo por hacer el desayuno-Lo siento-dijo mientras postraba una cara triste- Tranquila, hubiese hecho lo mismo- respondio el bajando los brazos con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrio levemente, dejo el arco en su lugar y se sento a comer con aquel sujeto. Probo un poco de la comida y expulso una enorme sonris

-Esta delicioso- Dijo ella tragando la comida-Gracias- dijo el por igual

Acabaron de comer y la chica tomo su arco de nuevo, lo envaino y abrio la puerta de su casa, dejando entrar la luz del sol que anunciaba la mañana. Comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo, Steve observaba con atencion a todas partes, sabia que no era bienvenido, esto hizo que la muchacha se sintiera superior ante el

-¿Te diviertes?- pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona, el solo le miro seriamente dejando en claro que no era buena idea que paseara por el pueblo como pedro por su casa.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña, ella toco la puerta y el se mantenia distante, al abrirse, se dejo ver a un hombre con una armadura improvisada hecha de cuero color marron pero no tenia casco, su pelo era color castaño como el de el pero sus ojos eran un poco mas grandes, no tenia barba y el pelo era consideradamente mas largo, sus ojos de color dorado veian con seriedad a la muchacha al notar que caminaba libremente con un extraño a su merced

-Hola Elena- dijo el muchacho con un semblante serio

-Hola Marlton, ¿como te fue en el interrogatorio?- respondio ella por igual

-Dio un poco de problemas, nada que no se pueda controlar, puedo ver que haberiguaste algo sobre ellos tambien, por que no recuerdo que hallamos decidido dejarles pasear por la aldea- dijo el mirando a Steve con desprecio-¿Donde esta Frank?- dijo Steve sin darle mayor importancia a su comportamiento-Esta esperandote adentro a que lo salves, no deja de decir tu nombre desde que empece a torturarlo-dijo Marlton para verlo con una sonrisa un tanto diabolica

-¿¡Que!?-grito Steve mientras entraba apurado para ver a su amigo atado a una silla, con algunos cortes y golpeado-¿¡QUE LE HAS HECHO!?

Se abalanzo contra el hombre con armadura forcejeando entre ambos-¡Marlton, Detente!- sin hacer caso a su compañera saco su espada he intento clavarla en el pecho del hombre, este lo vio venir y paro el golpe tomnado su mano girando haciendo una llave, el dolor hizo que soltara su espada, lanzo un codaso hacia atras golpeando a Steve en el rostro, salto hacia su espada, la tomo y apunto a Steve con ella. Luego arremetio contra Steve en un intento por cortarle el pecho o la cabeza, Steve esquivaba cada uno de ellos y en un momento, paro en seco uno de los golpes que se dirijia hacia su garganta por la empuñadura, solto un golpe en la cara del otro, desarmandolo, tomo su espada y lo golpeo con la empuñadura, aturdiendo a este que sin fijarse se dio la vuelta, barrio la espada para que cayera al suelo, la alzo para clavarla en su pecho-¡ALTO!- escucho gritar, y clavo la espada, el hombre en el suelo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero cuando los abrio noto que la espada yacia clavada al lado de su cabeza, Steve ya no estaba, se levanto para notar que se habia metido en su casa y estaba desatando a Frank. Guardo su espada con molestia de saber que habia sido vencido por un hombre desarmado, volteo a mirar a Elena quien camino a su lado para lanzarle una cara de molestia y continuar hasta su casa para desatar a Frank.

Al llegar, noto que Frank ya habia sido desatado-¿Esta bien?-hablo ella en voz baja-¿Frank?-dijo el para ver a su amigo abrir los ojos lentamente-Tardaste mucho, imbecil- le dijo el con una sonrisa debil en su rostro, Steve solo sonrio comprendiendo que estaba bien-Hay que llevarlo a que venden sus heridas-dijo ella mirando a ambos hombres, Frank solo miro extrañado a Steve, ¿que hacia acompañado de la chica que casi le clava una flecha en el pecho?-Te cuento luego- dijo el comprendiendo la mirada de su amigo

Se levanto con dificultad para sostenerse de su compañero por un brazo, cuando llego aquel hombre que le habia torturado para obtener respuestas que sin embargo el se nego a darles. Steve le miro con desprecio y enojo para pasar a su lado con Frank en el hombro, Frank no se limito a dirijirle la mirada y Elena le golpeo levemente en la cabeza, este le miro con molestia pero su expresion no era tan penetrante com la de ella que parecia que le partiria en dos a puñetazos.

Salieron de la casa esperando a que la chica saliera para que los llevara a curar las heridas de Frank-¿De casualidad sabes donde esta Bruce?-pregunto Frank-Pense que estaria contigo, te llevaremos a que te curen y luego ire a buscarlo-respondio Steve un poco preocupado, si habian torturado a Frank para obtener unas respuestas, ¿que le habrian hecho a Bruce?. Frank noto que habia alterado a su compañero e intento cambiar el tema para calmarlo-Esa chica con la que llegaste es muy linda- dijo el con una sonrisa presuntuosa en su rostro-¿¡Que!? que estas pensando... es decir... no hay nada... solo es alguien que conosco-Respondio Steve con una expresion nerviosa-¿Dormiste con ella verdad?- volvio a decir mientras en sus adentros reia sin control-No... es decir si...bueno...yo...em...yo solo...emm-balbuceo- jajajajajaja, solo bromeo contigo-dijo mientras veia a la chica llegar-¿Estan listos?-pregunto-Claro-Respondieron ambos-Pues vamos-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Caminaron nuevamente por el pueblo esperando no ser atacdo de nuevo por un habitante hasta que llegaron a otra cabaña un poco mas grande que la anterior-Aqui es-dijo ella. Entraron para ver a un hombre acostado en la cama que se quejaba a menudo, lo reconocieron al instante-¡Bruce!-dijeron ambos hombres con alegria-Hola chicos, tambien los sacaron de jaulas hechas de madera para ser interrogados en una sala oscura, ¿no?, que bueno por ustedes-dijo el sarcasticamente-Tranquilo, todo estara mejor ahora-dijo la chica quien le veia con una sonrisa-Se quedaran aqui hasta que sanen sus heridas-hablo el doctor

-Bien- dijo Steve mientras recostaba a su compañero sobre una de las camas-Los vendre a ver mañana muchachos tengo cosas que hacer-hablo Steve-¿como estar con tu amiguita?-dijo Frank quien lo molesto por todo el viaje. Steve le miro con una cara de molestia y Elena se sonrojo un poco. Salieron ambos de la cabaña y Steve comenzo a caminar lejos de ella-em... ¿A donde vas?-dijo ella mirandolo con un poco de tristeza sabiendo que iba a contestar-Ire a buscar un lugar para quedarnos, supongo que despues de que sanen tendremos que salir del pueblo y es mejor adelantar, aprovechando que sigue siendo de la mañana-dijo el deteniendo su paso y dandose la vuelta para que esuchara mejor-Bueno ¿por que no...te quedas en el pueblo un tiempo?-dijo ella un poco apenada por su peticion.

Steve miro a Elena un poco sorprendido por pedirle que se quedara-Esta bien, ¿Donde quieres que me quede?-dijo el

Elena penso un momento, no habia mas casas para vivir, tendrian que hacer una nueva pero tardarian un tiempo para terminarla-¿Que te parece si te quedas en mi casa unos dias?-dijo ella no muy segura. El se limito a sonreir y asentir con la cabeza

_2 horas mas tarde_

Steve habia aceptado la peticion de Elena de quedarse en su casa y decidio pasear por el pueblo para conocerlo un poco mejor-Es un buen lugar para vivir-musito en voz baja mientras observaba a su alrededor cada cabaña, las siembras y a los habitantes. Los habitantes estaban un poco nerviosos por su precensia, habia armado todo un lio hace apenas un dia y ahora paseaba tranquilamente por la aldea. Los habitantes murmuraban al verlo pasar pensando que seria un peligro para el pueblo.

Era de la tarde mas o menos las 2:00pm, cada uno de los habitantes dejo de prestar atencion al extraño y se metieron en sus propios problemas. Steve seguia caminando memorizando cada lugar por el que pasaba, a lo lejos logro distinguir a un señor corriendo. Le miro un poco confundido hasta que logro notar que estaba siendo perseguido por tres arañas. Corrio al instante sin pensarlo 2 veces a ayudar a aquel pobre hombre quien se metio en su casa a esconderse de la amenaza que le acechaba.

_En otro lugar_

Elena salio de casa a buscar a Steve quien no habia vuelto desde que le dijo que saldria a pasear por el pueblo, como siempre con arco en mano, buscaba a Steve por todo el pueblo

-Steve, ¿donde te metiste?-dijo por lo bajo con preocupacion

A lo lejos logro distinguir a un hombre cerrando la puerta de su casa siendo perseguido por tres arañas y mas atras logro ver a Steve corriendo detras de las arañas, sabiendo cuales eran sus intenciones. Siguio corriendo para llegar con Steve quien comenzo a pelear con la arañas. Steve pateo a una de las arañas haciendo que esta girara delante de las otras dos para detenerse en la pared de la casa del señor, las arañas voltearon para ver a Steve quien se veia triunfante al notar que habia logrado su objetivo, una de las arañas se lanzo contra Steve para morderlo, este se hizo a un lado callendo a araña a lado de el, pateandola por igual. La ultima no desaprovecho el momento y al instante se lanzo a Steve por igual callendo encima de el, Steve tomo a la araña por el cuello mientras forcejeaba para quitarsela de encima, mientras que la misma intentaba morderlo hasta que noto que el hombre salio de su casa con una pala, golpeando a la araña en la cabeza con la misma para quitarsela de encima, la araña que callo cerca de su pared se lanzo contra el hombre para derribarlo, Steve se levanto y arremetio contra la araña con una embestida que la tiro lejos de su presa, tomo la pala que se le habia caido al hombre y la clavo en la araña acabando con su vida, la otra volvio a saltar contra el y la golpeo con la pala, al caer le clavo la pala de igual manera, pero esta vez la pala se atasco en la araña, intento jalarla pues la araña estaba persiguiendo a aquel hombre nuevamente, el hombre fue derribado por la araña quien le salto encima, dejo la pala y corrio hacia la araña, choco contra ella rodando un poco, la araña mordio a Steve en el brazo izquierdo, Steve hizo una expresion de dolor y golpeo a la araña con su mano, la araña le miro fijamente y cuando iba a atacar nuevamente una flecha detuvo su marcha y callo al suelo con una flecha en un costado. Steve dirijio su mirada para notar que Elena habia disparado la flecha y le sonreia, Steve asintio con la cabeza pero noto un cambio brusco en su mirada. Elena espantada grito-¡Steve, un creeper detras de ti!-

Steve se dio la vuelta para ver a un monstruo igual que el que exploto cuando estaban en la playa-Sssshh-sono el monstruo mientras se preparaba para su acto suicida. Steve solto una patada para derribarlo, corrio y la explosion lo hizo saltar.

-Diablos, casi-Dijo Steve que fue ayudado por el hombre desconocido-Gracias por venir, hubiese muerto si no huebieras llegado-Agradecio el hombre con una sonrisa-Un placer-fue lo unico que respondio.

Elena llego al lado de Steve para verlo con orgullo, sabia que cuando el resto del pueblo supiera lo que habia hecho, le dejarian quedarse con ellos, pero se preocupo cuando vio el brazo de Steve con aquella mordida-Estas herido-Steve desbio la mirada hacia su brazo y noto que etaba sangrando-No es nada, en serio-ella no acepto sus palabras y lo llevo a su casa para vendarle la herida, no sin antes Steve despedirse de aquel hombre quien le regalo la pala de piedra que habia utilizado para luchar contra las arañas.

Al llegar a casa Elena fue directamente a buscar las vendas. Al volver, Steve quien estaba sentado en la silla esperando le dio la curiosidad de preguntar-¿Por que te preocupas tanto por mi?- Elena agradecio haber estado de espaldas, pues sus mejillas habian tomado un color rojo intenso-¿D-de que hablas?-dijo ella un poco nerviosa-Estas muy preocupada, solo fue un rasguño, no es como si necesitara un hospital-dijo el tranquilamente-No, lo hice por que tal vez podia ser venenosa-mintio ella. El penso por un momento, pero creyo que tendria razon-Esta bien-Ella se calmo sabiendo que se lo habia creido-¿Por que no me ayudas a minar un rato? necesitamos recursos en el pueblo y asi puedes hacer algo mas que matar arañas-Hablo ella mientras sacaba un par de picos de piedra-¿minar?, Esta bien, asi podemos pasar un buen rato-

La chica sonrio ante el comentario de Steve y le entrego el pico, abrio la puerta y salieron uno detras del otro para buscar una mina

**¡Bien! otro capitulo completo, este es muy largo, y tarde todo un dia completo en hacerlo, como siempre les pido los reviews, consejos e ideas para la historia, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	5. La Cueva

**¡Vamos alla! Otro capitulo, estoy actualizando muy rapido, primero quiero aclarar, por que recibi muchas llamadas de la compañia que creo a minecraft reclamando, que minecraft NO ME PERTENECE, DEJEN DE LLAMAR lo dice claramente en el sumary, pasando a la historia me disculpo por que el primer capitulo de la historia no es tan bueno ni tan detallado como el resto de los capitulos, pero era por que todavia no habia aprendido a escribir mejor y tambien me disculpo por los errores que tengo amenudo como que me falta una letra a la palabra entre otras cosas, espero les guste (por que tuve un problema con la internet y tuve que escribir el capitulo dos veces)**

**La Cueva**

Caminaban sin rumbo alguno en realidad, Steve miraba fijamente a Elena mientras caminaban pues se suponia que la estaba siguiendo, se veia realmente hermosa puesto que las luces del sol la iluminaban como un angel. Elena seguia caminando y al percatarse de la constante mirada de su compañero se comenzo a sentir incomoda pero no queria decir nada a pesar de sentirse observada, ¿que le diria? ¿como reaccionaria el ante su comentario?, Steve no es un hombre como muchos que se aprovechan de las mujeres ¿O si?. Noto que su ompañero ya no le observaba y se dio la vuelta para ver que estaba alimentando a un lobo con un poco de chuleta de cerdo que habian traido para comer en el viaje. Steve noto que Elena le estaba observando con la misma mirada que el a ella hace unos segundos, Elena solo hizo una expresion tierna al ver el momento tan conmovedor y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Steve indicandole que debian seguir, Steve asintio con la cabeza y le dio un ultimo pedazo de chuleta al lobo antes de irse.

-Te gustan los animales ¿verdad?-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a la par de el

-Y continua el interrogatorio-dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Recuerda lo que pasara si no respondes mis preguntas- hablo ella con una sonrisa divertida

-Creo que en este momento no querras asesinarme...-dijo el con una sonrisa confiada, que cambio drasticamente a una preocupada-¿O si?-

Ella rio y siguio su camino afirmandole que era una broma, cuando llegaron al la entrada de una cueva notaron que estaba iluminada por antorchas, seguramente de un grupo de exploradores que vino en un turno anterior. Elena le entrego unas cuantas antorchas a Steve y un mechero **(N/A: encendedor o pedernal con hierro)** Steve tomo llevo su pico en mano y su pala la coloco en su espalda.

-Las damas primero- Dijo el con elegancia y una sonrisa-Entonces no te molestara pasar-Respondio ella con una sonrisa divertida

Ambos entraron siguiendo el camino de antorchas sin saber que eran perseguidos por una figura en las sombras. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un camino separado-¿Nos dividimos?- propuso Steve-E-esta bien- respondio ella insegura.

Steve tomo el camino de la izquierda y Elena el lado contrario, la sombra que permanecia en la oscuridad tomo el mismo camino que seguia caminando, estaba inquieta por la decision de Steve ya que, separados, era mas probable que los derrotaran. Llevaba su arco en mano toda la caminata hasta que encontro un poco de carbon, comenzo a picar pero siempre atenta para evitar que la sorprendieran por la espalda, camino un poco mas hasta encontrar un poco de hierro lo que le subio un poco el animo, cuando obtuvo el hierro y el carbon se le habian acabado las antorchas, asi que decidio regresar por donde vino antes de que la poca iluminacion atrajera mas monstruos.

_En otro lugar_

Steve seguia caminando encontrando unas cuantas menas de carbon y algunas otras de hierro, pero detuvo su marcha al ver un zombie llegar por la golpeo al zombie con su pala en la cabeza y le clavo el pico en la misma.

-Eso fue facil- Eso penso hasta que vio a otro zombie llegar de la oscuridad, a este lo golpeo con el pico en al pierna y lo barrio, el zombie cayo al suelo y clavo su pala en su cuello-Tambien fue facil-Repitio el soldado, luego vio llegar a otros dos zombies salir de la oscuridad, Steve golpero a uno con la pala en la cabeza y al otro lo pateo para que cayera, volvio a golpear al zombie con la pala repetidas veces hasta que dejo de moverse y el zombie que habia caido, ya de pie, se lanzo encima de Steve cayendo sobre el, Steve dio un giro en suelo para quedar encima del zombie y clavar su pico en su cuello.-¿que esta pasando, de donde vienen?- Steve logro colocar una antorcha y se logro distinguir una pared mohosa y una extraña y pequeña jaula dentro del mismo. Aparecieron cuatro zombies mas de la nada y se dirijieron a atacarle.

Dos de los zombies atacaron al mismo tiempo, Steve retrosedio un par de pasos por los golpes, golpeo a uno con su pala en el pecho y remato con el pico en su cabeza, pateo al otro y clavo la pala de forma lateral en la cabeza de un tercero, uno de los zombies lo golpeo desde atras haciendo que Steve retrosediera un poco mas, se coloco en posicion de ataque hasta que escucho un sonido familiar-Sssshhh- Steve se dio la vuelta para ver a un creeper detras de el, clavo su pico en el y el daño hizo que el monstruo detuviera su explosion por un segundo, y giro para dirijir al creeper y lanzarlo contra los zombies lo que hizo un enorme hueco en una de las paredes de la cual se distinguia lava.

Steve cayo hacia atras, uno de los zombies murio con el creeper y el ultimo solo cayo hacia las piedras mohosas. Steve se levanto pensando que la explosion habia acabado con los zombies, vio a un zombie levantandose en una de las paredes mohosas, pero se aterro al notar que habian mas zombies saliendo del mismo lugar. Steve tomo su pico y pala del suelo y se dirijio de nuevo a pelear contra las bestias pero antes de que diera el primer paso, una figura paso por encima de el y ataco a uno de los zombies mordiendolo hasta que dejo de caminar. Steve quedo sorprendido al notar que era el lobo al que habia alimentado hace no mucho, corrio junto al lobo para matar a cada zombie que se atravesara en su camino y lograr colocar una antorcha encima de aquella jaula extraña deteniendo asi las constantes apariciones de los zombies.

Steve se sento en el suelo unos momentos, estar al borde de la muerte no es algo muy alentador, luego de unos segundos dirigio su mirada al lobo que yacia sentado a su lado. Steve acaricio la oreja del perro levemente-Buen perro-El perro ladro unas cuantas veces y comenzo a babear a su ahora nuevo dueño repetidas veces. Steve logro ver detras del lobo dos cofres, no los habia visto antes pues estaba distraido con los zombies, abrio uno de los cofres y lo que logro ver le dejo impresionado. Steve camino con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar, no podia esperar para darle la buena noticia a Elena, lego con el lobo a su par a la entrada de la mina, la cual estaba bloqueada por unas pocas rocas algo picadas.

-¿Steve?-escucho a un lado de el, se dio la vuelta para notar que era Elena

-Hola Elena, dime algo, ¿Por que esta tapada la entrada?-respondio el

-Tendremos que permanecer aqui una noche, revise como estaban las cosas alla afuera, y no se ven nada bien-hablo ella

-Mm, ya veo, y dime ¿Encontraste algo?-Pregunto el con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Encontre un poco de carbon, y tambien unas menas de hierro, estan algo pesadas, ¿Puedes ayudarme con unas?-

-Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta-Respondio Steve sacando de sus bolsillos 32 menas de hierro, 14 trozos de carbon, una silla de montar, 6 panes, 20 redstone y una esmeralda. Elena se quedo atonita, tan sorprendida que era dificil de creer, ¿Donde habia encontrado todo aquello?, cada dia se impresionaba mas con las azañas que hacia ese hombre.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Steve al notar su paralisis-¿D-donde encontraste todo esto?- respondio ella aun con una expresion de asombro que no podia ocultar.

-Bueno...-cerro los ojos un momento tratando de recordar-Estaba caminando hasta que me tope con un zombie, lo mate sin problemas, luego salio otro zombie, tambien sin problemas, luego aparecieron dos al mismo tiempo, un poco alterado pero sin mucho problema, luego coloque una antorcha y logre ver una jaula pequeña de donde aparecian zombies, aparecian zombies sin parar hasta que el lobo que alimentamos esta mañana aparecio y desgarro a uno de ellos y juntos colocamos una antorcha encima de la jaula rara y se detuvo, luego abri unos cofres y todo esto estaba adentro-Explico rapidamente y apreciando el tesoro que habia encontrado. Elena segui intentando analizar la historia hasta que la palabra ``lobo´´ resalto en su cabeza.

Miro a un lado de Steve al lobo parado junto a su dueño, no le habia prestado atencion debido a la sorpresa que se habia llevado con todos los tesoros-¿Ahora es tuyo?-pregunto ella con inseguridad de que la ``mascota´´ les atacara cuando durmieran-El me ayudo, lo llevare al pueblo, tal vez pueda acompañarnos a las expediciones-dijo el con serenidad y un poco de nervios-No se...-dijo ella mientras colocaba su mano en su nuca-Por favor, yo lo domesticare-Dijo el casi en tono de suplica-Esta bien- dijo ella con un tono de frustracion-Gracias Elena-Dijo el con una sonrisa triunfante.

Pasaban las horas, Steve daba de comer y enseñaba a su nuevo perro, mientras Elena descansaba sentada en una roca-Vamos muchacho, ¡Atrapalo!-grito Steve lanzando un trozo de chuleta al aire. El lobo salto en el aire y atrapo la chuleta-Muy bien, estas mejorando, hay que seguir, dame la carne-dijo Steve mientras se acercaba al lobo, este retrosedio unos pasos-Damela-repitio Steve tomando el trozo de chuleta y jalando de el-Vamos, damelo ya-dijo mientras forcejeaba con el lobo, este solto el trozo de carne y lamio a Steve en los ojos-¡Puaj!-Steve solto el trozo de chuleta, el lobo lo tomo y se lo comio al instante-Bien, supongo que seguiremos mañana-Dijo el limpiandose la baba de los ojos. Elena al observar a Steve en tan penosa situacion, no pudo evitar reir un poco, penso en esos buenos momentos que pasaba en su ciudad, pero luego el recuerdo del ataque paso derrepente por su cabeza, cambiando su cara por una de tristeza, aun con los ojos cerrados, recordo ver a los habitantes de aquella ciudad ser reducidos a cuerpos sin vida alguna y una lagrima traicionera resvalo por su mejilla.

-Oye, ¿Que tienes?-Hablo Steve con una voz serena para evitar que se alterara-Nada yo... solo pensaba- respondio Elena mirando a otra parte, no queria que la viera haci-Tranquila, puedes confiar en mi-Hablo Steve colocando su mano en el hombro de ella mientras veia al lobo dormirse. Ella se sonrojo un poco, volteo a mirar los ojos de aquel hombre, tan sinceros, habia sufrido tanto y aun asi tenia tanta esperanza en ellos, podia confiar en el, ella lo sabia, lo veia en su mirada-Estaba pensando...-Dudo un poco con algunas lagrimas intentando no quebrar su voz-En el dia en el que atacaron mi ciudad hace 3 meses-dijo ella conteniendo las lagrimas-en la gente que murio atravesada por esos horrendos monstruos-dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas-Cuando vi el color de los ojos de aquellos que me cuidaron apagarse-dijo con la voz quebrantada y sin aguantarlo mas, rompio a llorar-Ya ya, Todo estara bien-Dijo el en un intento de consolarla, ella se separo bruscamente de el y camino hacia la entrada bloqueada, se cubrio la cara con ambas manos pero algo la hizo desistir de ese dolor y ese llanto, sentia un calor rodearla, un calor reconfortante, algo que borro momentaneamente esos horribles recuerdos de su mente, era Steve quien la abrazaba con ternura y le dio la vuelta para abrazarla nuevamente a traves de su cintura, ella correspondio el abrazo de su amigo y como vino el dolor, se fue igual de rapido ambos se sentaron Steve solto a Elena, pero esta se negaba de dejarlo y se recosto en sus piernas con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para asegurarse que no se iria.

Steve logro tranquilizarla, incluso despues de un tiempo en sus piernas, Elena termino durmiendose, se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si no hubieran atacado su ciudad tambien, ninguno de los dos estaria hay y muchas personas no hubieran muerto, pero viendolo desde otra perspectiva, tal vez jamas se hubieran conocido. Nego con su cabeza ante sus ideas egoistas, ¿Acaso estaba de acuerdo que un millon de personas fueran atacadas solo para conocerla? es sentimiento que se creo entre ellos era muy grande y solo habia pasado un dia, no habia tenido a una amiga como ella, descartando a Frank. Miro fijamente a la chica una vez mas, se veia tan tranquila recostada sobre sus piernas que penso que despertarla seria un error fatal, asi que decidio dormir justo donde estaba, se recosto sobre la pared que tenia detras para descansar un rato, habia sido un largo dia y estaban seguros en esa cueva puesto que habian tapado las dos entradas de la cueva lo suficiente como para que no entraran los monstruos, miro a la chica de reojo, luego los cerro lentamente y quedo atrapado en un profundo sueño.

_En la mañana siguiente_

Elena desperto un poco adormitada, abrio los ojos para notar que estaba aun en las piernas de Steve. Se sonrojo y se levanto rapidamente, carraspeo para recobrar la postura y ver a Steve dormido, penso que seguramente se durmio despues de que ella lo hiciera asi que no le dio mucha importancia, se levanto y fijo su vista en el lobo, que al igual que Steve, estaba descansando tranquilamente. Se asomo por un orificio pequeño que habia dejado para comprobar que habia amanecido, y en efecto asi fue.

-Steve, despierta-Hablo en boz baja para no perturbar a su compañero

-Si si, ya voy-Hablo el con fastidio mientras se volteaba dando la espalda a la chica

Elena le dio una cara de molestia, desperto al perro y se acerco a su oreja. El perro se paro al instante y se acerco a Steve y le acaricio con la cabeza un par de veces, luego salto encima de Steve, sin embargo este no prestaba atencion al animal, al menos no hasta que este acerco su oreja y babeo constantemente la oreja de su dueño mientras este hacia una mueca de asco y se quejaba.

-¡Ah! ya-suel-tame ya me-des-pier-to-dijo Steve entrecortado por las lamidas del can.

Elena comenzo a reirse, Steve se levanto sabiendo que Elena habia comandado al perro a que le fastidiara. Sonrio maliciosamente y le hablo a su perro en la oreja de la misma forma que lo habia hecho Elena. El perro se avalanzo sobre Elena y la lamio en la cara, esta solo reacciono de la misma forma que su compañero. Steve comenzo a reirse de ella y luego le ayudo a quitar a su mascota de encima. Elena recobro la compostura de la misma forma que hace unos momentos.

-Oye, ya amanecio, deberiamos volver mientras sea de dia-Hablo ella tomando su pico y las cosas que habia encontrado.

-Si, tienes razon- dijo el por igual.

Ambos comenzaron a picar la pared que habian creado para salir de la cueva, Elena dio unos pasos y inhalo para respirar aire fresco y Steve llamo a su perro para salir de la cueva, el perro cargaba unos cuantos minerales que habian encontrado pues era demasiadas cosas y muy pocas manos y bolsillos. Caminaron con todo lo que habian encontrado amontonados en las manos y con los bolsillos llenos a tope. Ninguno de los dos hablo durante todo el viaje, pensaron que seria incomodo hablar de lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior, ya lo conversarian otro dia cuando se sintieran mas seguros. Al llegar al pueblo, la gente que les veia pasar con tan valiosos objetos abrian los ojos como platos al observar los materiales preciosos. Al llegar al centro del pueblo hablo un hombre de pelo negro como el de Frank, y unos ojos color rojo carmin, el unico que llego a notar que portaba armadura de hierro y al lado del mismo se encontraba Marlton, quien le miraba con desprecio y rencor, se notaba a simple vista.

-Por fin conosco al ultimo extraño llegado al pueblo, espero que no nos provoques muchos problemas, no te gustara el resultado de eso-Hablo el hombre colocando su mano en su espada envainada

-No me gusta que me amenacen-Respondio Steve con una expresion de molestia, a Elena le invadieron los nervios pues estaba hablando con el jefe del pueblo.

-No lo tome como una amenaza, sino como una advertencia, saliendo del tema...-El hombre penso un poco mientras observaba con detenimiento a Steve  
-Steve Bowman, me dijeron muchas cosas de ti en muy poco tiempo- Hablo nuevamente observando al hombre que salvo Steve el dia anterior

-Esperemos que me traiga buenas noticias-Dijo Steve cruzandose de brazos-Y esperas bien, arriesgaste tu vida por un hombre al que no conocias solo por hacer lo correcto, eso dice mucho...-Hablo el jefe mientras miraba nuevamente al hombre rescatado-...Ademas tambien escuche que venciste desarmado a nuestro amigo Marlton aqui presente...-Volvio a hablar mientras que Marlton desviaba el rostro con molestia-...y que ademas te ganaste la confianza de uno de los habitantes del pueblo en un dia-Finalizo para ver a Elena quien se sonrojo levemente ante la observacion de todos los habitantes sobre ella.

-Entonces digame... ¿Podemos quedarnos en el pueblo?-Pregunto Steve

-Usted ha hecho todo esto, sin embargo sus compañeros no han hecho nada durante todo el hospedaje, lamento decirle que ellos no podran quedarse-Hablo el jefe

-Pues me largo-Respondio el sin interes-No les abandonare a su suerte, mucho menos con heridas recientes-Hablo para dar vuelta y dirigirse a Elena-Nos veremos otro dia-Hablo con una sonrisa, Elena le miro con tristeza-¿Por que no te quedas y les ayudamos llevandoles comida y madera para que hagan un refugio?-Hablo en un intento de convencerlo a quedarse-No lo hare-Dijo el con una voz serena, camino hasta llegar al hombre que salvo hace unos dias, quien tambien le miraba con tristeza, puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrio-Nos vemos amigo- el hombre sonrio ante aquellas palabras y los habitantes vieron al extraño empezar a caminar lejos de ellos hasta que la voz del jefe detuvo su marcha-Steve, ¿que te parece si hacemos un trato?-Steve se giro para ver al jefe-¿Que quiere?-Hablo con cierto tono de desprecio.

Le hizo un ademan de mano para indicarle que volviera, cuando estuvieron frente a frente el jefe llamo a los habitantes para que trajeran herramientas varias hechas de madera. Algunos habitantes comenzaron a traer las herramientas pedidas y colocarlas donde aquel hombre les indicaba. A cierta distancia de Steve se encontraban un hacha, un pico, una azadera y una caña de pescar de madera-Estos materiales evitaran que atravieses la armadura-Hablo el jefe. Steve no logro entender lo que queria decir, pero no le dio tiempo de pensarlo pues el jefe empuño su espada con un corte lateral que rozo ligeramente su pantalon-¿¡Que te sucede!?- grito Steve, pero aquel hombre intento atacarle nuevamente. El jefe hacia cortes precisos y a Steve se le hacia casi imposible esquivarlos, incluso llegando al punto de tener que desviarlos cuando tenia la oportunidad por la empuñadura, retrosedio mucho intentando esquivar cada corte, y el hombre de armadura no paraba su incesante ataque. En un corte, logro cortar la pierna de Steve derramando un hilo de sangre y exclamando una mueca de dolor, Steve cayo al suelo y cuando vio al hombre alzando su espada de hierro para insertarla en su pecho, tomo el pico que estaba a su lado y lo paso a travez de su pie, halo de el haciendo que el hombre cayera, se levanto intentando clavar el pico en el hombre pero tal y como habia dicho el jefe, apenas hizo un rasguño en la armadura de hierro, el jefe sonrio y pateo a Steve con ambos pies y levantandose para intentar cortarlo con su espada nuevamente, Steve bloqueo el golpe con el pico y dirigio un puñetazo a la cara descubierta del hombre, haciendolo retroseder, Tomo el hacha que yacia en el suelo y lo comenzo a atracar con ambas armas. El jefe se defendio con destreza y ninguno de los ataques de Steve logro tocar su armadura, en uno de los golpes lo paro en seco con su brazo tomando el palo del pico y cortando con la espada el mismo, desarmando a Steve de aquella herramienta, Steve intento atacar con el hacha nuevamente y esta fue bloqueada por la espada del jefe el cual contraataco con un golpe en el rostro y un corte lateral, rajando a Steve en su camisa. Steve camino unos pasos atras y tomo la azadera sin que el jefe se diera cuenta, se dio lla vuelta velozmente pasando la azadera a travez de su cuello y halando de ella para que el jefe bajara su cabeza, rematando con un rodillaso justo en el rostro, haciendo al jefe caer de espaldas mientras que su casco salia volando, Steve intento clavar el hacha en el rostro del hombre, este vio venir el golpe y giro en el suelo para evitar el ataque, quedando el hacha clavada en el suelo, Steve ataco con la azadera al jefe quien ataco a la vez con su espada cortando la azadera al igual que el pico luego golpeo a Steve en el rostro haciendo que este retrosediera unos pasos e intento un corte vertical, Steve se hizo a un lado, tomo la empuñadura e intento golpear con el codo al hombre, pero este paro el golpe, le dio un cabezaso y volvio a intentar otro corte lateral, Steve se agacho lo suficientemente rapido como para evitar el golpe y contraataco con un puñetazo en elevamiento, haciendo al jefe caer de espaldas y soltar su espada, retrosedio cansado y tomo la caña de pescar, vio al jefe arrastrarse un poco para tomar su espada, lanzo el anzuelo el cual se atoro en la armadura-¡Te tengo!-Dijo mientras atraia el anzuelo alejando al jefe de su espada, cuando estaba lo sufucientemente lejos, corrio hacia el mismo, y aquel hombre se levanto e intento un golpe con el antebrazo, Steve paso por debajo y golpeo al jefe en la cara con un puño, remato con el otro y dio un golpe de palma en su cuello, dejando al jefe sin aire por unos instantes, tiempo que aprovecho para soltar un ataque rapido y devastador sobre el hombre y finalizarlo con un puño recargado en su rostro que lo hizo caer y derrapar unos centimetros. Steve vio al jefe camino y tomo su espada, volvio en sus pasos y vio al jefe parado con un rostro claramente cansado y a la vez sorprendido, veia mucho potencial en ese muchacho-El trato es...-intento decir con un tono de voz exhausto-...Mi vida, por la estancia de ustedes en el pueblo-Termino de decir.

Steve miro al hombre desconfiado, sin embargo sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas pues no costaba mucho decirles a los habitantes que le dieran el golpe de gracia y sin embargo no tenian a donde ir, menos en la situacion en la que estaban-Esta bien, nos quedaremos, pero no seguire tus ordenes...-Dijo Steve para dar media vuelta y señalar con la espada a Elena-...Sino las de ella-Termino de decir-Hecho, hablaremos mañana de sus pertenencias y donde se hospedaran-Dijo el jefe- Eso esta solucionado, me quedare con ella, mis compañeros tendran la libertad de elegir donde se quedaran y usted no se los negara-Respondio desafiante-Esta bien, igual necesito verlo mañana, si no le molesta pase por mi cabaña cuando guste-Hablo el jefe con una sonrisa. Steve asintio nada mas y camino con Elena.

Elena le ayudaba a caminar, apoyandolo en su hombro para que puediera seguir, en poco tiempo llegaron a la casa y Elena comenzo a buscar vendas para sanar las heridas del combate-¿Quieres algo de comer?- Le pregunto ella con preocupacion-Estoy bien, gracias-Dijo el con una sonrisa-Escucha, quiero decirte que de verdad me llenas de orgullo al nombrarme tu jefa pero... preferiria que aclararas las cosas antes de que se salgan de control- Dijo ella mientras le curaba las heridas-No lo hice para tener control, si aceptaba sus ordenes seguramente me haria tomar decisiones que no quiero tomar, en cambio tu me das la libertad de decidir lo que prefiera, y te prefiero a ti mil veces antes que a el o a Marlton-Respondio con una voz dulce y una sonrisa.

Elena se sonrojo intensamente, le dio la espalda fingiendo tomar unas vendas y cuando se controlo, volvio a darle cara-Oye se me ocurre si...-Penso por un momento apenada-...Si tu quisieras dar un paseo a la isla mañana?-Dijo ella con cierto color rojo e intentando ocultar el rostro lo mejor posible-Me encantaria-Dijo el con una voz serena. Elena sonrio levemente por fuera, pero en sus adentros gritaba y saltaba de alegria con aquella respuesta, ayudo a levantar a Steve a lo llevo hasta la cama, lo recosto y se dirigio a la puerta de la habitacion-Descansa-Hablo por ultimo mientras cerro la puerta y apagaba la antorcha.

**¡Bien! que capitulo mas largo, me tomo dos dias hacerlo y son las 12 de la noche, lamento subirlo a estas horas, pero es que como pudieron ver en la primera nota de autor al comienzo de la historia, tuve que escribirla dos veces ya que hubo un error de internet y la pagina se cayo perdiendo asi todo el progreso (Grite a mas no poder por tu culpa internet) espero les haya gustado el capitulo y quiero pedirles, como todavia no han llegado reviews pero el tiempo apremia, pido que me dejen un nombre dramatico para el jefe de la aldea, ahora si, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	6. Un dia como cualquier otro

**¡Vamos alla! Por fin tengo mi primer review y con toda la sinceridad del mundo y los seres que aportan a la misma, te agradesco tu review, ojala recuperes tu cuenta y como no estaba la original no te pude responder por mensaje personal, volviendo a la historia, lamento mucho que este capitulo alla tardado mas tiempo en llegar, pero la cuestion es que empezaron las clases (NOOOOO!) y como baje un poco el promedio el año pasado debido a que el colegio en el que estaba no me ayudaba mucho y tuve que meterme en otro colegio, aparte tuve que celebrar el cumpleaños de mi abuela y mi hermana en higuerote por eso no he escrito, pero no abandonare la historia, no importa cuanto tarde, la voy a terminar, pero eso si, la tarea primero, tal vez tarde un poco mas en actualizar que de costumbre por que tambien empezare las clases de guitarra, piano y tenis de mesa, estoy corto de tiempo pero gracias a el primer review me anime a seguir con la historia, bueno, lo de siempre, espero les guste y disfruten del capitulo.  
**

**Un Dia Como Cualquier Otro**

Observaba por la ventana la luna que con su resplandor denotaba la paz que mostraba el pueblo y sus alrededores, recostada en la pared perdida en sus pensamientos como toda mujer en algun momento de su vida, por una parte se sentia nerviosa, ya que Steve habia tenido una confrontacion con el jefe del pueblo y como conocia al mismo, sabia que iba a manipular a Steve de alguna manera, y por el otro lado un poco mas optimista, se alegraba de que Steve halla aceptado su peticion de pasear, la idea de pasar el rato con el le provocaba una sonrisa imposible de ocultar, habian establecido una relacion amistosa en muy poco tiempo, nunca habia logrado una amistad tan fuerte con ningun habitante del pueblo pues pensaba en el trabajo en todo momento, sentia que lo unico importante era sobrevivir y sin embargo, era un poco deprimente no poder sentirse tranquilo por al menos unos minutos. Elene se levanto y camino hasta la habitacion de Steve, abrio la puerta con cautela para no asustarlo y noto que seguia dormido, cerro la puerta nuevamente y se quedo parada frente a esta unos segundos pensando que hacer.

-Tal vez deberia ver como estan sus compañeros- Se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba con su inseparable arco a paso firme al hospital.

Elena miraba el pueblo detenidamente mientras caminaba a paso firme en direccion a la cabaña, en el camino logro divisar a lo lejos diferentes trabajadores y guardias del pueblo, cada uno en sus deberes. Pensaba en como le diria a aquellos dos hombres que Steve habia sido atacado desesperadamente por el jefe del pueblo, penso que al decircelos reaccionarian de forma hostil hacia el pueblo, tomo como mejor opcion omitir el tema y evitar asi una escena, ya hablaria con Steve cuando despertara sobre el asunto.

Al llegar a la cabaña Elena se dirijio a una de las camas que yacia en una habitacion y en ella encontro a Bruce recostado en ella mientras una mujer retiraba las vendas para cambiarlas por unas nuevas, suspiro en el marco de la puerta y se acerco al hombre quien mostraba una cara simpatica mientras fastidiaba a aquella mujer y esta le torcia la pierna un poco mientras sonreia en forma de venganza.

-Hola-hablo Elena para hacerse notar-¿Como has estado?-volvio a decir dirijiendose a Bruce-Perfecto, pero podrias quitarme a esta bruja de encima, hace mas de una hora que me esta torturando-Hablo Bruce con una sonrisa y una expresion de dolor a la vez. Elena sonrio ante el comentario y al mirar un poco mas alla de la cama de Bruce, noto que faltaba una persona-¿Donde esta Frank?-Pregunto un poco intrigada-Me dijo que saldria a caminar, al parecer ya no soporta estar aqui encerrado-Respondio sin mucho interes, Elena sin embargo comenzo a preocuparse pues ya era de noche y quien sabe que encontraria por ahi.

-Hablaremos despues-Dijo ella a paso apresurado mientras salia de la cabaña y se dirijia a la casa de Marlton.

Al llegar, Elena noto que Marlton estaba sentado en una de las escaleras de la parte exterior de la casa, afilando su espada de piedra como de costumbre. Detuvo su marcha unos instantes y penso si de verdad deberia pedirle ayuda para salvar a una de sus victimas, no tenia muchas opciones pues Steve estaba descansando y sin duda estaria agotado, el jefe del pueblo no arriesgaria su vida por alguien a menos que le de una recompensa y tambien estaria agotado despues de la paliza que Steve le propino aquella tarde y los guardias del pueblo solo respondian a las ordenes del jefe del pueblo, asi que continuo hasta encontrarse frente al arrogante hombre de armadura de cuero.

-Hola Marlton-Hablo con una voz tranquila pero una expresion dura, seguia molesta por lo que habia hecho-Ah, con que por fin viniste a disculparte-Dijo el con una sonrisa y sin darle cara en ningun momento-¿Disculparme?-Pregunto confundida-Claro, o acaso crees que he olvidado que casi dejas que me mate un extranjero-Hablo de nuevo mientras su sonrisa se cambiaba por una expresion de rencor-No vine a eso-Dijo ella enfadada por su comentario-Entonces, ¿Que quieres?-Pregunto aun sin darle cara-Necesito un favor-Hablo ella con un semblante serio.

Marlton se confundio demasiado en ese momento, ¿Que era tan importante como para que le pidiera ayuda? levanto la mirada para verla arqueando una ceja-¿Que clase de favor?-Dijo aun confundido-Frank desaparecio, Bruce dijo que iba a caminar pero no a regresado y no creo que este bien-Dijo ella, Marlton entendio al instante y decidio jugar con Elena un poco-Disculpate-Dijo el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Que?-Hablo Elena confundida nuevamente-...Si quieres que te ayude a encontrar al imbecil, tendras que disculparte-Hablo sin interes-Olvidalo, eso no pasara-Dijo ella enfurecida-No te ayudare entonces-Respondio el-Ojala te cortes una pierna con tu espada-Dijo por ultimo para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar-Imbecil-Musito para ella misma mientras se dirijia a la herreria del pueblo.

Llego a la puerta de la casa del herrero y al entrar busco al herrero con la mirada, el cual se encontraba puliendo una armadura de hierro que seguramente seria la del jefe pues tenia las marcas de la pelea-¡Oliver!-dijo ella para llamar su atencion-¡Hola Elena! ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-Comenzo a hablar el herrero mientras colocaba la armadura en una mesa-¿Tienes una espada lista que me pueda servir? necesito encontrar a alguien y debo salir del pueblo-Dijo ella apresuradamente-Claro mi niña, hay una de hierro que fabrique hace poco con el hierro que trajo el extranjero-Dijo el mostrando la espada a Elena-Se llama Steve-Replico con enojo-Vale calmate aqui tienes-Termino de hablar para entregar la espada a Elena-Gracias Oliver-Dijo ella tomando la espada y dejando dos esmeraldas sobre la mesa mientras salia de alli y se dirijia a las afueras del pueblo.

Al llegar a lo que conocian como "_La Frontera"_ del pueblo, tomo su arco con una mano mientras la espada envainada en su cintura reflectaba la luz que daba la luna simulando a una señal o un Sniper **(N/A: Sniper: Francotirador que se pocisiona en lugar estrategico con el fin de eliminar un blanco a una distancia prudente el cual puede reflectarse con la luz del sol o la luna) **Caminaba con el arco y una flecha en la mano mientras buscaba a Frank, Mientras caminaba entre los arboles de la jungla, logro divisar a lo lejos un zombie y un esqueleto, primero apunto con el arco al esqueleto para asegurarse de que si la veian al menos no tendria quien le dispare. Cuando estaba por soltar la flecha, escucho un sonido detras de ella, se dio vuelta para ver a un objeto verde y viscoso detras de ella que se movia saltando y al hacerlo, emitia un sonido como de chicle, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pues este salto sobre ella pero no la aplasto, abrio los ojos notando que se encontraba dentro de aquel ser-¡Sueltame pedazo de gelatina abundante!-Grito mientras intentaba moverse para salir del monstruo, el cual se dirijia directo al zombie y el esqueleto, el zombie se acerco al Slime y el esqueleto preparaba su arco para atacar.

-¡Diablos!, vamos Elena piensa...- Fijo su vista en el esqueleto, tomo la espada y se cubrio con la misma para evitar que la flecha se clavara en su cuello, la flecha causo daño al slime, Elena hizo un corte vertical y dividio al ser gelatinoso en 2 un poco mas pequeños, tomo una flecha y la disparo contra el esqueleto y en rapido movimiento uso otra para enterrarla en la cabeza del zombie, mientras mantenia la flecha sobre la cabeza del zombie esperando a que dejara de moverse mientras forcejaba, el slime se adherio a su cuerpo, intento quitarselo de encima pero el otro slime salto contra la espada y se la arrebato de su mano, aprovechando, tomo otra flecha del carcaj para enterrarla en el slime de nuevo y este de dividio en 2 mas, con la misma lecha, la clavo en la cabeza del zombie al igual que la anterior para rematarlo, guardo una flecha en el carcaj y con la otra apunto al slime mas grande, este salto sobre ella, mas cuando iba cayendo, solto la flecha causando que se dividiera en 2 antes de tocarla.

Enfundo su arco y volteo a mirar a los pequeños slimes intentando golpearla-Odio estas cosas-Exclamo mientras comenzaba a pisotear a cada uno y se llevaba un poco de la sabia para el pueblo. Elena comenzo a caminar por la selva, se alejaba mucho del pueblo-¡Frank, ¿Donde estas?!-gritaba para intentar localizar a el soldado, vio un cuerpo moverse entra las sombras y tomo su arco nuevamente por la dudas-Frank, ¿Eres tu?-Pregunto mientras apuntaba a aquella sombra que luego de unos segundos, al escuchar la voz, comenzo a correr-¡Oye, alto!- grito en un vano intento por detenerlo y comenzo a perseguirlo, a veces lo perdia de vista por que habian muchos arboles y durante la persecucion noto que tenia el cabello negro-¡Frank, detente!-Gritaba mientras le seguia.

Llegaron a un lugar un poco mas abierto e iluminado, dejando atras a unos cuantos monstruos que consiguieron en el camino, Elena acelero el paso para que al tenerlo a suficiente distancia, embestirlo, al hacerlo le dio vuelta notando que no era Frank-¡Sorpresa!-Exclamo el sujeto.

Elena vio aparecer a un grupo de gente a su alrededor y estos apuntaban a Elena con sus arcos _"Una emboscada" _penso mientras que soltaba sus armas y alzaba las manos, tal vez podria pelear y eliminar unos cuantos, pero eran demasiados, le superaban en numero y sin duda no acabaria bien si se resistia. La ataron de manos con una cuerda y la empujaban para que caminara, en el camino intento forcejear para quitarselas pero era inutil, tenia demasiados nudos y la cuerda era gruesa, se sentia mal en sus adentros por que penso que Frank aun podria estar al borde de la muerte, pero se preocupaba mas de que seria de ella, algunas personas se volvian locas con el apocalipsis, lo comprobo el mismo dia que su novio la abandono en medio de la masacre _"Llevatela a ella, dejame ir" _volvio a pensar mientras que una lagrima traicionera escurria de sus ojos. Llego a los pies de lo que parecia ser el jefe de la aldea quien al verla se levanto de su silla y paso su mano delicadamente por su mejilla-Hola dulzura-Hablo el hombre, Elena no correspondio y movio el rostro a un lado con brusquedad para evitar que la tocara, el hombre tomo a Elena de su menton y la halo para que le mirara a los ojos, esbozo una sonrisa y dijo-Llevenla a la cueva, averiguen quien es y que hace aqui-Dijo el hombre.

Elena entendio al instante que sucedia, intento escaparse pero los hombres la retenian y la empujaban, siguio forcejeando hasta que el hombre del pueblo le coloco un arma en la frente, una pistola, muy antigua, de aquellas que utilizaban balas de cañon y polvora en los años 1700-1800-Muevete-Dijo amenazante. Comenzo a caminar sin oponerse hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva con barras de hierro, la empujaron y cayo pesadamente mientras cerraban la puerta de hierro, intento abrirla pero no era posible, necesitaba una llave, intento abrir la puerta nuevamente fallando en el intento, se dio la vuelta frustrada y logro ver a un par de hombres y una mujer en la celda, pero estaban desatados-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto uno de los dos hombres. Elena no respondio, solo se apego a la puerta intentando mantenerse alejada de aquellas personas-Oye, dejame quitarte eso-Menciono el otro para sacar una pequeña daga improvisada con piedra y un palo, se acerco y corto la soga que la aprisionaba, Elena movio sus muñecas un poco adolorida por la presion de la soga y le sonrio al hombre.

-¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto la mujer intrigada-Elena-Se limito a contestar-Elena, soy Alba y ellos son Ron y Isaac-Se presento Alba señalando a sus hermanos

_2 horas antes  
_

Steve se levanto con un largo bostezo y se estiro un poco para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar y no se habia roto alguna costilla, salio de la habitacion y noto que no se encontraba Elena, seguramente estaria ocupada con sus labores, tomo la pala de piedra de siempre y salio de la casa apagando la antorcha con su mechero, al salir, muchos habitantes le obserbavan desconfiados al extranjero, le hizo sentir un poco incomodo pero siguio caminando a paso firme al hospital para pedir unas vendas, aun estaba un poco herido. Al llegar al hospital busco con la miraba a Bruce o Frank para saludar, en una de las salas vio a Bruce que no paraba de reir junto a la enfermera, no queria arruinar el momento y continuo caminando pero no encontraba a Frank, no le dio mucha importancia, el lo conocia, a Frank no le gustaba sentirse debil y no le gustaban mas los hospitales, siempre se escapaba cuando se podia, hablo con un hombre que hablaba con un habitante-Oye amigo, ¿Puedes regalarme unas vendas?- Pregunto-Claro ya te las bus...-Quedo mudo al voltearse y ver a aquel hombre que vencio al jefe de la aldea-¿...T-tu eres Steve?-Hablo con cierto temor, Steve solo le vio con molestia al notar que todos creian que era una amenaza-¿Me daras las vendas si o no?-Replico molesto, aquel hombre reacciono al instante y busco directamente las vendas para evitar llevar una golpiza por aquel hombre, Steve se quedo esperando al hombre mientras que el unico que quedaba le miraba desconfiado-¿Como lo hiciste?-Pregunto nervioso-¿Hacer que?-Hablo indiferente-¿Como es que casi asesinas al jefe de la aldea? tenia una armadura casi impenetrable y tu solo tenias unas pocas herramientas que para rematar estaban dañadas-Hablo aquel hombre impresionado-¿Dañadas?-Pregunto Steve al no enterarse de la trampa-Si no era sufuciente con que tuviese una armadura y una espada, ¿Tambien las armas tenian que estar dañadas?-Dijo molesto por la clara ventaja que poseia el oponente-...Y aun asi, no basto-Termino el hombre sin quitar la expresion de su rostro.

Al volver con las vendas solicitadas Steve las tomo y agradecio al medico para caminar por el pasillo mientras se colocaba las vendas, una en el brazo, otra en la pierna y una en el pecho, lugares respectivos de los cortes, salio del hospital y se dirijio a la casa del jefe, un lugar bastante amplio, como habian quedado, espero fuera de la casa a que aquel hombre le recibiera, quien aparecio en el marco de la puerta y bajo a recibirlo con una espadas de hierro en sus manos y 2 pistolas **(N/A: la misma del hombre del otro pueblo)** de doble cañon en sus bolsillos. Le entrego la espada de hierro y una pistola-¿Para que es esto?- Pregunto desconfiado-Con esto te defenderas, no de mi esta vez...-hablo el jefe de la aldea-...sigueme-Le dijo comenzando a caminar

El jefe y Steve caminaron fuera de la aldea, Steve se mantenia detras del jefe para evitar algun golpe sorpresa, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar mas abierto y cubierto de antorchas, Steve no reconocia por donde iba, miraba a todas partes intentando indagar en sus pensamientos para recordar algo, pero nada se le parecia, no al menos hasta llegar a un lugar que el conocia muy bien, una playa en lugar abierto con antorchas que ilimunaban la isla y a unos pocos metros se encontraba su lancha aun intacta-Hemos pasado varias veces por este lugar en busca de provisiones y un par de veces nos hemos encontrado gente que no pertenece a nuestro pueblo que a menudo atacan a los que se apartan del grupo-Hablo el jefe mientras se acercaba a analizar un rastro de pisadas _"Es reciente"_ penso mientras tocaba la arena y seguia el rastro con la vision-Me parece extraño que si ha pasado gente por aqui no hallan saqueado la lancha-Hablo Steve caminando lentamente en direccion a la lancha, se detuvo de golpe y se giro lentamente-No hay explosivos aqui ¿O si?-El jefe miro la lancha y volvio su mirada a Steve, quien agudizo el oido para asegurarse y en efecto sonaba un pequeño pitido-¡CORRE!-Grito mientras se alejaba velozmente de la lancha, la cual hizo explosion inmediata y le hizo caer pesadamente mientras un sin fin de escombros volaban por los aires, el jefe se refugio detras de un arbol y al terminar la montaña de humo, miro a un hombre entre las sombras-¡Alli, persiguelo!-Grito mientras maniobraba entre los escombros para poder pasar.

Steve que se encontraba mas cerca al oir el grito fijo su vista en aquella figura la cual empezo a moverse rapidamente y este le siguio, aquel hombre se movia entre los arboles y Steve le pisaba los talones, volteo a mirar para buscar con la vista al jefe de la aldea, el cual no localizaba, siguio persiguiendolo hasta que llegaron a una pendiente, el hombre salto y tomo una liana para llegar al otro lado, sin embargo no la solto para asegurarse de que Steve no pasara, Steve tomo mas impulso y se dirigio hasta un tronco derribado salto sobre el, tomo mas impulso y llego a sostenerse del otro lado, por supuesto veia venir que aquel hombre intentaria pisarle, pero cuando llego el momento solto una mano para evitar que se la pisara, se estiro y lo agarro por el cuello de la armadura de cuero y halo de el haciendolo caer hacia el abismo. Ambos compartian golpes mientras caian y antes de llegar al final de la caida, Steve giro para estar por encima de el y que recibiera el golpe, al caer la corriente los arrastro y ambos se golpeaban constantemente durante el arrastre, llegaron a un punto en el que habia una cascada y en ella se separaron para sostenerse de las piedras para no caer. Mientras se sostenian se miraban entre ellos, el hombre intentaba alejarse trepando de roca en roca, pero Steve se habia montado en la piedra y comenzo a saltar hasta que llego a dar con el hombre muy cerca de la orilla, en ese momento unas piedras eran arrastradas por la corriente y al llegar a saltar una de las rocas golpeo a Steve causando que cayera, pero se sostuvo de un saliente de la orilla, el hombre nuevamente se paro enfrente de el, pero esta vez saco una pistola de cañon, dispuesto a dispararle, Steve se alarmo pero no habia oportunidad desde donde estaba de siquiera tocarlo, quito el seguro de la pistola, preparado para disparar "¡BANG!" se escucho resonar por toda la isla.

Steve escucho el disparo y un grito, mas el grito no era el suyo, si no de aquel hombre que sostenia su hombro, no comprendio del todo hasta que vio al jefe de la aldea embestir encima del sujeto y dejandolo inconsiente-Ten mas cuidado, no estare aqui siempre-Dijo mientras estiraba una mano para ayudarle a subir-Gracias-Sonrio Steve-Recuerda que lo hago por que me recompensara despues-Aclaro el jefe-Como quieras, ¿Que hacemos con el?-Pregunto observando al hombre inconsiente-Lo llevaremos a la aldea y te dare su pistola para asegurar que lo que paso hoy no se repita-Termino de hablar el jefe. Steve asintio y ayudo a cargar a aquel hombre para llevarlo a la aldea a ser interrogado, tal cual como habia pasado con el, _"Deja-vu"_ penso con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a aquel hombre en su espalda.

Llegaron al pueblo y la gente observaba con detenimiento el cuerpo inconsiente de aquel extraño que cargaba el otro hombre aun mas extraño, lo llevaron hasta la casa de Marlton y lo sentaron y ataron a una silla, vertieron un poco de agua sobre su rostro para que despertara, acto que funciono. El Hombre miraba a cada uno de los hombres de esa sala oscura, aunque solo se encontraban el jefe, Marlton y Steve-¿Como te llamas?-Comenzo el jefe, ante lo cual no respondio-No importa, que tal otra pregunta, ¿De donde vienes?-Volvio a hablar obteniendo el mismo resultado, el jefe tomo una pequeña navaja y la pasaba delicadamente por la muñeca de aquel hombre formando pequeñas rajaduras-Te lo preguntare por ultima vez, ¿De donde vienes?-El hombre no respondio, pero se denotaba nervioso-Esto me esta artando...-Dijo Steve mientras se levantaba de una silla y se acerco amenazante al hombre-¿Vas a decirme de donde vienes o no?-el hombre escupio sobre su rostro-Bien-despues de eso, Steve se levanto y tomo su pistola nueva de un solo cañon y apunto a la pierna del sujeto-¿Vas a decirmelo?-Hablo tranquilo-Pudrete-Obtuvo como respuesta, apreto el gatillo y el disparo solto un grito desgarrador de aquel hombre, tomo la otra pistola de dos cañones y apunto a la pierna derecha-¿Seguro?-Volvio a preguntar-¡Vete al infierno!-Volvio a apretar el gatillo inundando el pueblo de gritos, con la ultima bala de la pistola apunto a su craneo-¿Seguro?-Repitio como ultima amenaza, el hombre resignado bajo la mirada-Hay un pueblo a varios kilometros de aqui, queriamos robar sus provisiones y encerrar a sus habitantes, pues podrian representar una amenaza para nosotros y logramos capturar a uno de ellos, una mujer...-En ese momento Steve recordo que no habia visto a Elena en toda la noche-...por favor no me mate-Hablo con la voz quebrantada aquel hombre-Te hare una ultima pregunta, ¿Donde esta tu aldea?-el hombre dudo unos momentos-...Esta al oeste de este lugar-Steve tomo su cuchillo, el hombre cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero Steve corto la cuerda y dijo-Largate, no te vuelvo a ver por aqui-hablo Steve entregandole unas vendas para las heridas, el hombre sonrio nervioso-G-gracias, en serio-Se levanto y comenzo a caminar fuera de la casa a colocarse las vendas-Marlton prepara las armas, y un peloton de ataque, mañana atacaremos al anochecer, quiero una serbatana y dardos envenenados listos cuando partamos-Hablo Steve mirando a Marlton, este solo miro al jefe de la aldea-Andando Marlton, es una orden-Marlton asintio molesto y se dirigio a preparar el asentamiento. Steve volteo su mirada al jefe de la aldea-Dejo el ataque en tus manos-Este solo asintio y se dirigio con Marlton a preparar un plan para el ataque.

**¡Si señor! otro capitulo hecho que tardo mucho mas que los demas en salir, el proximo capitulo se centrara en una batalla entre aldeas, gracias por los reviews pero tengo clase mañana asi que me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	7. Aldeas Rivales

**¡Nuevo capitulo! gracias a todos los que me leen y también agradezco que sean pacientes, como empezaron las clases estoy corto de tiempo pero tomo de tanto en tanto para seguir con la historia, no hay mucho que explicar que no sea que tardare un poco de vez en cuando, si tienen consejos, preguntas o cualquier otra cosa dejamela en los reviews o bien si prefieres en un mensaje personal, espero disfruten el capitulo como siempre y avisen si quiere que edite algún capitulo con respecto a ortografía, no me culpen, a mas de uno se le a pasado una o dos letras cuando escribe, si no te ha pasado no eres humano.**

**Aldeas Rivales**

Steve se dirigio sin dudarlo ni medio segundo a la herreria, habian quedado que el buscaria las armas mientras Marlton alistaba el peloton de ataque. Camino hasta llegar a su destino, acto seguido entro con distintos materiales, la mayoria hierro, cuero y piedra

-Necesito que me prepares un arsenal, invadiremos una aldea-Hablo Steve con un semblante serio-Claro, ¿Para cuando las necesitas?-Dijo Oliver mientras tomaba los distintos materiales para comenzar su trabajo-Lo mas pronto posible-Respondio aun con esa expresion-Bien, ¿Que necesitas?-Pregunto mientras tomaba una hoja y una pluma con un pequeño envase de tinta negra. Steve le explico que materiales llevarian cada miembro del peloton, le pidio de antemano que le fabricara una flecha que estubiera en llamas, Oliver anoto cada detalle y comenzo su trabajo, llamo a dos muchachos para acelerar el paso de la fabricacion.

Steve salio de la herreria y se dirigio a la casa de Marlton donde idearian un plan de infiltracion, querian evitar muertes lo mejor que se podia, pero tecnicamente era demasiado para un peloton de ataque y no querian desatar una guerra entre dos pueblos sin asegurarse de tener una ligera ventaja, de todas formas, no sabian que tanta defensa tendria aquel poblado. Llego a la casa de Marlton, al entrar vio un grupo moderado de personas con distintas armas y armaduras, la mayoria de las armaduras de cuero y las espadas de piedra, Marlton yacia en el centro del grupo en un pequeño circulo de personas con una mesa en el centro, Steve se acerco a Marlton y este pregunto-¿Cual es el plan?-Steve miro de reojo a cada grupo de personas, unas con arcos, otros con espadas y unos pocos con encededores-Escuchen, nos dividiremos en grupos, participare en el grupo de infiltracion, Marlton, tu guiaras un grupo para la distraccion, nos indicaron que el pueblo estaba amurallado y solo hay una entrada que es la puerta principal, por supuesto, no podemos mandarnos por ella, quiero otro grupo de excavacion, entraremos desde abajo y eliminamos a los guardias dela entrada, entra el siguiente grupo que se asegurara de evitar que bloqueen nuestra salida, cuando encontremos a Elena lanzaremos un cohete para dar la senal, alli entra tu grupo Marlton, necesitamos una distraccion, usaran TNT para volar el muro al otro lado del pueblo, meintras los guardias se concentran en el muro, saldremos por la puerta principal, lanzaremos otro cohete para avisar la retirada, pensaran que han ganado y no nos seguiran, al llegar fortaleceremos el pueblo para evitar que nos sometan con un ataque, tenemos las defensas bajas-Explico paso a paso y tomo un mapa del pueblo-Quiero puntos de francotirador aqui y aqui-Hablo señalando el mapa-Guardias rodeando cada punto de la entrada y quiero un grupo K9, el grupo lo buscaremos esta noche, nos aseguraremos de que detecten al enemigo si deciden entrar desde abajo, quiero lanzadores al lado de las torres vigia y quiero que formen campamentos alrededor del pueblo para avisar un ataque sorpresa, cohetes rojos si estan atacando, azules si se retiran, ¿Entendido?-Termino la explicacion para ver a los hombres, estos asintieron y comenzaron a moverse y avisar al pueblo para prepararse.

Steve salio a casa de Elena, en el camino logro observar a algunos mienbros del pueblo movilizarse para formar las defensas, otros fabricaban las torres vigia que el pidio sosteniendo unos planos mientras que otros traian las tablas para comenzar la edificacion, siguio su paso para fijarse en Marlton, este estaba ordenando la armas, se volteo a mirar a Steve y le entrego la serbatana que habia pedido, no medio palabra alguna, solo asintio serio y continuo en sus asuntos. Al llegar se sento en el comedor y dirigio su mirada por la ventana hacia la luna, en ella vio el reflejo de Elena que le miraba con aquella sonrisa que ella siempre le dedicaba _"Elena, voy por ti" _penso mientras observaba el paisaje, se dio vuelta y se dirigio a su habitacion, se acosto en aquella cama que le habia ofrecido aquella chica el dia en que llego, cerro los ojos y se perdio en sus pensamientos hasta que el sueño se apodero de el para quedar profundamente dormido.

_En otro lugar_

Elena se encontraba sentada en una esquina de la habitacion en la cual se encontraba encerrada, despues de hablar un largo rato y conocer a aquellos prisioneros, que para el momento se encontraban dormidos, se perdio en sus pensamientos y se repetia en su mente donde estaba Frank y como saldria de alli, penso qe por un momento podria intentar forjar la puerta con aquella navaja improvisada que poseia, sim embargo la posibilidad de salir con vida era muy baja, era una mision suicida, no tenia mas opciones que sentarse a esperar algun milagro, se acerco a la puerta y miro a traves de la ventanilla un largo pasillo y varias puertas donde se encontraban mas prisioneros, volvio a sentarse y miro a Alba, quien habia despertado y miraba a Elena un poco preocupada

-¿Sucede algo Elena?-Pregunto acercandose, Elena solo fijo su mirada al suelo nuevamente-Tranquila...-Hablo Alba para sentarse a su lado-...Veras que las cosas van a mejorar-Dijo en un tono calmado y sutil para intentar consolarla-¿Crees que Steve este bien?-Dijo Elena y tenia razon, habia dejado solo a Steve en el pueblo sabiendo que bien podrian atacarle en nombre del jefe, Alba puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrio-Gracias Alba-Respondio para devolverle la sonrisa-Me parece que le tienes mucho afecto a ese Steve ¿O me equivoco?-Hablo Alba para cambiar el tema mientras veia a Elena con una expresion insinuante-¿¡Que!? no... es decir... si em.. digo...-Tartamudeo ante el comentario-Lo sabia-Dijo Alba aun con aquella mirada-N-no no hay nada, solo somos amigos-Respondio nerviosa-Claro, como digas-Dijo Alba en tono sarcastico-¡Es cierto!-Dijo Elena molesta-Bien, entonces no te importara que me presente ante el ¿Verdad?-Respondio Alba con una mirada insinuante nuevamente, Elena se quedo sin respuestas y se limito a darle la espalda a Alba cual puchero infantil.

Luego de un rato Alba se volvio a quedar dormida y Elena comenzo a pensar en lo que habian hablado, era cierto que le tenia afecto a Steve, pero no era para tanto, luego recordo el momento en que se abalanzo a abrazarlo en aquella cueva ientras lloraba y el acariciaba su cabeza, acto que la hacia sentir segura hasta quedar dormida, miro la puerta de aquella celda y en ella vio el reflejo de Steve _"Espero que estes bien Steve"_ penso recostandose en una pared hasta quedar dormida.

_Al dia siguiente_

Steve se desperto, pero por primera vez, no se habia despertado lento y paciente como en los dias anteriores, esta vez al abrir los ojos se levato inmediatamente y se dirigio a la sala de la casa donde estaban sus armas, una espada de piedra, una pala de piedra, una pistola de doble cañon, un cinturon con distintas bolsas en las cuales llevaba 5 dardos y 10 balas de cañon, un encendedor, un arco y flecha, 2 cohetes y un cuchillo de combate. Enfundo todas las armas y salio de aquella casa para caminar al centro del pueblo, en el vio a Marlton revisando unos planos junto con un miembro del peloton y señalaban a distintos lugares de la aldea-¡Steve!-Hablo Marlton al notar su precensia-Las torres estan listas y estamos alistando a los francotiradores para defendernos-Hablo Marlton mostrando el mapa del pueblo a Steve-Bien, ¿Has hablado con el jefe?-Pregunto-Si, lo vi hoy ayudando en la construccion de las defensas, dirigira el campamento norte-Respodio Marlton-Esta bien, ire a preparar los lanzadores y las trampas-Dijo Steve por ultimo para ir a buscar los materiales para crear una cuantas trampas en el perimetro.

Los habitantes veian a Steve ir y venir de todas partes cargando cuerdas, redstone, repetidores de redstone, palancas y lo que mas es impresiono, TNT, mucho TNT, colocaba cables en el suelo y excavaba hoyos de 4m **(N/A: 4 bloques) **Y en ellos colocaba TNT para volverlos a tapar, parecia todo un genio de guerra y lo era pero ellos no sabian que Steve era militar. Al anochecer Marlton busco a cada miembro del peloton y aviso que ya iban a partir, busco a Steve quien estaba tocando una cuerda en el suelo, habia pasado toda la tarde fabricando aquella trampa-Oye Steve, es hora de irnos-Hablo Marlton, Steve se dio vuelta para verlo y asintio.

Llegaron al centro del pueblo y Steve comenzo a señalar donde se encontraba cada trampa en un mapa, ningun habitante podia salir de el muro del pueblo recien construido o caeria en las trampas, despues de la explicacion, la gente se comenzo a dispersar y se resguardaban en sus hogares en precaucion de la batalla que se aproximaba-Hora de irnos-Dijo Steve mirando a su peloton, con los cuales empezo su marcha direccion al pueblo enemigo.

Llegaron a las coordenadas que habia recibido del hombre capturado el dia anterior y divisaron el pueblo con las antorchas alrededor del mural-Muy bien, dividanse-Ordeno Steve dispersando las tropas en grupos, Marlton se le quedo mirando unos segundos-Steve...-Hablo para llamar su atencion, Steve dirigio su mirada a Marlton-...Suerte-Termino de decir, Steve esbozo una media sonrisa y comenzo a correr a su puesto para empezar a excavar. hicieron un hoyo en el suelo y comenzaron a crear una especie de tunel para entrar en aquel resguardado pueblo, encontraron roca al poco tiempo y dedujeron que estaban debajo de una casa, terminaron el hoyo excavando hacia arriba, Steve se asomo con arco en mano listo para disparar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, no habia nadie, era un pequeño callejon entre dos casas, subio y dio una pequeña señal para confirmar que era seguro, salieron 4 personas mas del agujero y desenvainaron sus cuchillos. Se dirigieron a la entrada del pueblo donde el segundo grupo estaria esperando desde afuera a que se encargaran de los guardias, Steve hizo una seña a uno de los excavadores para que se encargara del guardia a la izquierda de la entrada y el se encargaria de la derecha, esperaron a que no se asomara nadie en el lugar y corrieron a unos arbustos, se acercaron lentamente a los guardias y los eliminan clavando el cuchillo en sus cuellos mientras tapan sus bocas y los arrastran a los arbustos, Steve se asomo hacia afuera de la aldea y logro divisar al grupo de proteccion, quienes se ubicaron en puntos estrategicos de la entradacon arcos y flechas.

Steve regreso con el grupo y comenzaron a buscar los calabozos, en la entrada de los mismos se encontraba un guadia, no habia mas nadie, solo estaba el alli, Steve tomo la serbatana y un dardo y lo disparo contra aquel hombre, quien por reflejo sostuvo su cuello y luego miro el dardo, se nublo su vista y cayo al suelo, dos hombres arrastraron el cuerpo de aquel guardia, tomaron sus provisiones y ocultaron el cuerpo, mientras que Steve y otros dos hombres se infiltraban en los calabozos en busca de Elena. En los calabozos, por extraño que pareciera, no habia guardias solo puertas de hierro y pasillos angostos, no habian mas que unos cuanton hombres dentro de los calabozos, sin embargo y lamentablemente estaban muertos, Steve apresuro el paso temiendo por la vida de Elena y comenzo a buscar rapidamente por cada celda hasta que la encontro mirando el techo-¡Elena!-Hablo sonriendo-¿Steve?-Hablo Elena incredula-¡Steve!-Grito al notar que no estaba alucinando, se levanto y corrio a la puerta de la celda-¿Que haces aqui, como supiste que estaba aqui?-Pregunto aun sin entender como la habia encontrado-Te puedo explicar luego, haste para atras-Elena sonrio y obedecio la orden, Steve tomo su el pico de uno de sus compañeros y lo clavo entre la puerta y la pared, halo para que esta rompiera la cerradura e inconsientemente Elena se lanzo contra el para abrazarlo-Me alegro de que estes bien-Dijo Steve, Elena miro a Alba quien le miraba con su tipica sonrisa insinuante y solto a Steve bruscamente, este no parecio entender hasta que miro a aquella chica con aquella mirada, lo cual le enrojecio la cara-¿Quieren venir con nosotros?-Hablo Steve un poco mas calmado-Claro, Ron, Alba, nos vamos de aqui-Sonrieron y salieron tomando de regreso aquel largo pasillo.

Llegaron a la entrada de los calabozos nuevamente y el grupo de vigilancia seguia incognito, salieron y se dirigieron a la entrada, en el callejon al que habian llegado cuando excavaron este, como esperaban, habia colapsado y se habia tapado, tomaron el cohete y lo encendieron y aquel cohete dibujo el cielo que azul, llamando la atencion de todos en el pueblo. Marlton vio la señal-Muy bien muchachos, planten la bomba-Ordeno, obedecieron al instante y plantaron el TNT en el muro del pueblo, lo encendieron, retrosedieron y se situaron en lugares oscuros-¡Arcos listos!-Ordeno Marlton y apuntaron sus arcos al muro. El TNT hizo explosion, llamando la atencion aun mas que el cohete, los guardias, los habitantes, incluso el jefe del pueblo se movilizaron para averiguar que habia provocado tal explosion, cuando los guardias se situaron en el muro comenzaron a salir y revisar el muro-Tal vez fue un creeper-Hablo uno de ellos-No es demasiado grande para ser de un creeper-Dijo el jefe del pueblo, quien se alarmo al escuchar una simple palabra-¡FUEGO!-

En ese momento el jefe de aquella aldea dirigio su mirada a el arsenal se flechas que se dirigan a ellos-¡NOS ATACAN!-Grito mientras retrocedia para evitar las flechas, Varias personas fueron alcanzadas por las flechas mientras que otras escapaban a duras penas, un grupo de guardias tomaron sus arcos y comenzaron a apuntar a aquel grupo enemigo-¡FUEGO!-dijeron por igual disparando sin piedad al enemigo, sin embargo estos contaban con la ventaja, pues ademas de armaduras, habian creado bunqueres improvisados con madera.

El grupo dirigido por Steve corria velozmente a la salida mientras que la distraccion estaba en pie, al llegar a la entrada se dieron cuenta de un giro que no esperaban, la entrada estaba plagada de una horda de monstruos que atacaban a los hombres de Steve-Demonios-Dijo por lo bajo al observar el ataque no planeado y por si fuera poco...-¡INFILTRADOS!-Escucho gritar a un hombre de la aldea-¡CORRAN!-Comando para sacar sus pistolas y servir como fuego de cobertura ante las millones de flechas y balas que se dirigian hacia ellos. Al salir del pueblo comenzaron a matar a todo monstruo que se atravesara en su camino para liberar a sus hombres del ataque mientras se abrian paso entre la horda para escapar de los hombres del pueblo que les seguian de la misma forma. Ron cayo al suelo debido a un zombie que lo habia derribado-¡Steve!-Grito Alba al ver a su hermano en aquel aprieto, Steve se devolvio mientras tomaba a Alba por el hombro y la impulsaba para que siguiera cerca del grupo-¡Alla voy Ron!-Grito mientras se dirigia hacia el.

Steve estaba a punto de llegar con Ron pero una flecha clavada en su hombro, lo cual freno su paso y una araña se apego a su cuerpo y le mordio en el brazo-¡AH! quitate de encima animal-Grito mientras golpeaba a la araña para quitarsela de encima, Steve llego a su lado y lo ayudo a llegar con el resto del grupo, quienes los esperaban cerca de unos arboles intentando cubrirlos con flechas y balas para frenar la horda. Continuaron corriendo hasta estar un poco mas alejados de la horda-¡Steve!, tenemos que avisar la retirada-Hablo un hombre del grupo-Bien, ya conocen la distraccion, ¿Listos?-Respondio para mirar de reojo a 2 de sus hombre tomar un mechero y una TNT-¡Ahora!-Grito a la vez que sus hombres colocaban la TNT en una milesima de segundo y anzaba e cohete correspondiente para la retirada.

_Al otro lado del pueblo_

Marlton aun dirigia el ataque con un liderazgo impresionante, incluso para si mismo, evitaba muertes a toda costa si podia-Marlton ¡La señal!-Hablo un hombre cerca de el y en efecto, al levantar la mirada noto los fuegos artifiales que anunciaban la retirada-¡Muy bien muchachos, Hora de irnos!-Grito a la vez que los arqueros se retiraban y avanzaban varios hombres entre ellos lanzando TNT, la explosion cuaso pocas muertes, muchos heridos y una distraccion perfecta para salir de aquel pueblo infernal. Continuaron el escape hasta notar estar fuera del alcance de los hombres del pueblo. Marlton tomo su radio y comenzo a buscar el canal que utilizarian para evitar una interrupcion-Steve, ¿Tienes a Elena?-Hablo mientras seguia corriendo-Marlton, tengo a Elena, pero nos siguen, tienes que preparar una emboscada en el campamento norte, nos vemos alla-Ordeno Steve-Bien, intenta seguir vivo al llegar al campamento-Termino de hablar para guardar la radio y continuar su maraton direccion al campamento

_De vuelta con el peloton _

Steve dirigia a todo el peloton de camino a el campamento y en el camino intentaba evitar cualquier monstruo, a la vez que eran perseguidos por los hombres de aquel pueblo quienes no desistian mientras corrian cerca de un cañon-Sigan corriendo no pa...-Un golpe de doble patada dirigido hacia el lo lanzo directo a una cueva del cañon, cayo en ella y enseguida vio caer habilmente a otro hombre delante suyo mientras rodaba y se levantaba velozmente lanzando un puñetazo a su quijada, Steve cayo arrodillado y aquel hombre dio un rodillaso en su cabeza luego lanzo una patada frontal y saco una pistola y le disparo a Steve en el pecho, Steve cayo al suelo pero noto que gracias a la armadura de cuero evito que la bala atravesara su cuerpo, aquel hombre piso su hombro manteniendolo en el suelo-¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunto prepotente aquel hombre-Sere tu homicida si no me quitas el pie de encima-Amenazo Steve, aquel hombre solo rio ante el comentario e hizo presion en el hombro de Steve en un intento por rebajarlo, por supuesto, Steve no lo permitiria y giro un poco haciendo que el pie golpeara fuertemente el suelo y pateo a aquel hombre en su entrepierna, hizo un barrido para derribarlo. Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, esta vez Steve ataco primero pero el hombre esquivo el golpe con un giro y lo golpeo en la cabeza con el codo, termino de girar y tomo su espada para atravesar a Steve por la espalda, Steve giro y desvio el golpe, esta vez era su turno, tomo su pistola y lo golpeo con la butaca en la cara con un giro, tomo la otra pistola mientras giraba y disparo al hombre aturdido, el hombre no se vio afectado pues tenia armadura de hierro, este pateo a Steve quien retrocedio ante el golpe, muy cerca de la caida de la cueva, aquel hombre corrio contra Steve y comenzaron una serie de golpes rapidos entre ambos que incluso ambos lograban esquivar, al menos eso hasta que Steve tomo su otra pistola y dio un golpe en el rostro del hombre acertado, lo que hizo que retrosediera un poco y disparo contra una estalactita que se encontraba encima de el, que cayo encima de su casco, sin causarle daño pero si aturdirlo, lo tomo de los brazos y dio una vuelta hacia atras arrojandolo por el cañon, vio al hombre caer hasta perderse en la niebla del cañon, tomo sus cosas, entre ellas un pico de hierro que habia soltado aquel hombre al ser golpeado en la entre pierna y comenzo a escalar.

Steve tomo su radio y corrio direccion al campamento preocupado de que algo haya pasado, corria apresurado y al llegar al campamento quedo sorprendido-Steve ¿Donde te metiste?-Hablo Marlton parado en frente de todos los prisioneros que habian capturado-¿Que sucedio aqui?-Pregunto Steve, aunque sabia la respuesta-Ganamos, no tuvieron oportunidad-Dijo Marlton orgulloso, Steve dejo salir una sonrisa y choco palmas con Marlton, por fin se habia ganado su confianza, tomo rumbo enseguida hasta llegar a Elena quien se abalanzo sobre el nuevamente para abrazarlo, aprovechando que Alba se encontraba distraida-Gracias por ayudarme Steve-Hablo ella con una sonrisa enorme, casi de niña-No hay problema Elena, pero calmate ¿vale?-Respndio con una sonrisa nerviosa al notar a Marlton con un pulgar arriba señalando a Elena. Elena aflojo su agarre al escuchar a Alba con un tono preocupado-¡Ron!, ¡Ron! ¿¡Que sucede!?-Gritaba al ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo, Steve y Elena se dirigieron rapidamente hasta llegar con Ron, quien se miraba con una expresion perdida.

Llegaron al pueblo y se reunieron en el hospital mientras acostaban a Ron en una cama, su mirada se habia recuperado, pero igual se veia fatal-Ron ¿Te sientes bien amigo?-Hablo Steve tomando su hombro-No esta bien-Comenzo a hablar el medico-...Esta envenenado, veneno de araña de cueva-Alba dejo salir varias lagrimas al escuchar tales palabras-¿No podemos curarlo?-Dijo Issac quien tambien se denotaba destrozado pero intentaba no dejar salir ninguna lagrima-...No hay forma, no existe la cura, al menos no aqui...-Dijo el doctor nuevamente-¿Donde podemos hallarla?-Dijo Steve decidido-Tienen que ir al reino de las peores criaturas que puedan conocer...-Dijo el doctor no muy seguro de mencionarles

-...El nether-Termino de decir

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? gracias a todos los queme apoyan a seguir, note que alguien agrego mi historia a sus favoritos y tambien un pajarito me dijo por ahi que querias escribir una historia de minecraft, no olvides avisame cuando la empieces y gracias a Guest por la informacion de las armas****_ Masseur _si no me equivoco, gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y espero que recuperes tu cuenta, de verdad me encanto el capitulo y ya tengo pensado el siguiente, mas o menos, advierto que no los mandare de cabeza al nether en el proximo capitulo, asi que no se emocionen tan pronto que la historia apenas empieza y tenia pensado desde ya hacer una secuela, pero cuando acabe esta si no, se me desordenan las ideas, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	8. La Llegada De Los Aliados

**Bueno, toca capitulo nuevamente un poco tarde, para aquellos que aun me siguen, lamento si los hice esperar pero las clases estan a tope y estoy un poco corto de inspiracion, pero bueno, aparte informo que me equivoque con las pistolas, eran ****_Mauser_**** no ****_Masseur_****, pero igual un error lo comete cualquiera, gracias nuevamente a juanpa por la informacion, me gustaria leer una historia tuya algun dia, avisame si publicas una, espero disfruten el capitulo como siempre y dejen sus comentarios, son muy bien apreciados.**

**La llegada de los aliados**

Un grupo considerablemente grande se reunia en el hospital para ofrecer regalos al hombre humilde que yacia moribundo en una cama, traian distintos presentes para animarlo a pelear contra el veneno que yacia recorriendo en sus venas y se esparcia lentamente por todo su cuerpo, mu pocas veces ocurria algo asi, viendolo del lado positivo podrian intentar fabricar una cura mientras seguia con vida y en buen estado, por otro lado, el veneno le podria sentenciar una muerte lenta y tortuosa, pero de igual manera, todos los habitantes se esmeraban en apoyar al hombre y le brindaban esperanzas para sobrevivir.

Fuera de aquella casa se encontraba Steve recostado de una valla observando a la gante del pueblo entrando y saliendo del hospital con diferentes artilugios _"...Dios, espero que este bien" _pensaba sin dejar de observar aquel lugar infestado de personas que protegian el lugar-Steve...-Escucho una voz tras de el y se giro para ver a Elena parada mirandolo con tristesa-¿Si?-Se limito a decir-¿Que haremos con ellos?-Pregunto mientras se recostaba a su lado y apoyaba sus manos en la valla-...No lo se, no podemos dejarlos, habra que convencer al jefe- Respondio a la vez que se giraba a mirar al jefe del pueblo hablando con Marlton, y Marlton no se veia muy feliz-Pero, no aceptara a menos que le demos algo a cambio...-Hablo Elena, y en efecto tenia razon-Lo convencere, no se como, pero lo hare-Respondio el con una sonrisa falsa para intentar dar esperanzas a Elena. Elena sonrio ante el comentario de Steve, ella confiaba en el y sabia que no le fallaria, desde que llego se habia convertido en un icono importante para ella, lo admiraba por su lealtad, su valor y su forma de ser, no podia quitarselo de la mente.

Esa noche no hubo monstruo que se acercara al pueblo, los puestos vigia funcionaban de maravilla, localizaban a cualquier ser que se asomara facilmente, con tanta paz, dormir se habia vuelto mas facil que nunca, Steve llego junto a Elena, Issac y Alba a la casa para ofrcerles hospedaje mientras Ron se recuperaba, Alba no paro de llorar en todo el camino e Issac intentaba consolarla, Steve y Elena se encontraban un poco mas adelante, Elena guiaba y Steve apoyaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Alba, abrazandola para intentar consolarla por igual. Al llegar entraron en silencio, Elena le ofrecio su cama a Alba y Steve le ofrecio la cama a Issac, como no habian mas camas, tocaba dormir en el mueble, Steve y Elena se dirigieron a el mueble de la sala y al llegar Steve hizo un ademan indicando a Elena que se recostara-No, tu dormiras en el mueble-Respondio ella al notar el actode caballerosidad-Por favor, insisto-Dijo Steve en un intebto por convencerla-¿Que tal si...-Intento decir Elena-...¿Si?-dijo Steve quien luego noto el tono carmin en las mejillas de Elena-...Si dormimos los dos juntos?-Termino de decir desviando la mirada.

Steve se enrojecio intensamente y desvio la mirada por igual-Es...esta bi-bien-Hablo entrecortado ante la propuesta. Ambos se acostaron en el mueble, Elena antes que Steve pues este convencio de que ella podria caerse del mueble, se acostaron y al poco tiempo la incomodidad se desaparecio y fue cambiada por una seguridad que ninguno habia sentido antes, en un momento Steve noto que Elena comenzaba a temblar, se denotaba que tenia frio, se armo de valor y la abrazo para calentarla con su cuerpo, Elena se enrojecio al punto de quedar muda y boquiabierta con el inusual acto de cariño, mas no protesto ni un segundo, en cambio se acomodo un poco y cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento de calor, literalmente.

_Al dia siguiente_

_"Un aire de paz se hacia presente, el maravilloso sonido de los animales anunciar la mañana, los primeros rayos del sol infilrtrandose por la ventana y el ligero soplido del viento que brindaba un ambiente de paz y serenidad absoluta... _

_O tal vez no..."_

-¡ARRIBA TODOS!-Grito Marlton abriendo la puerta bruscamente-AAAAAAAHHHHH!-Grito Elena despertando de golpe y tirando a Steve del mueble, este cayo al suelo y exclamo en su cara una molestia imposible de ocultar observando a Marlton-¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA POR TU MENTE ESTUPIDO!-Grito Elena euforica, Steve se levanto y solo pudo contener las carcajadas que provocaba Elena al replicarle un problema colosal a Marlton, quien solo se limitaba a reir por igual.

-...ESTAS LOCO?!, ¡¿QUIERES QUE ME DE UN INFARTO POR TUS ESTUPIDECES!?...-

-Calma Elena, ya nos arreglamos en un segundo, ve a despertar a Alba e Issac, yo preparare el desayuno, ¿Esta bien?-Hablo Steve en un intento de calmarla, ella solo desvio la mirada molesta y dudo unos segundos-...Tienes suerte Marlton, pero me las pagaras de la misma mano-Dijo amenazante para tomar marcha a la habitacion-Es toda una lindura ¿no?-Hablo Marlton refiriendose a Elena-Jajajaja, dejale en paz, fue un dia largo para ella, debe estar agotada...-Respondio Steve-...Y dime, ¿Que necesitas?-Pregunto-Bien, escucha... Me he dado cuenta de que aquel sujeto...-Comenzo a explicar-Ron-Interrumpio Steve con cierta molestia-...Si esta bien... Me he dado cuenta de que **Ron**...-Enfatizo-...podra aguantar unas cuantas semanas segun el diagnostico del medico, pero si no conseguimos la cura no servira de mucho y esta en...-Trago pesado-...El nether... por lo tanto tenemos que prepararnos pero no creo que aguantemos demasiado sin un buen arsenal...-Menciono Marlton-Necesitamos ubicar informacion de aquel lugar, dicen que solo un hombre entro al nether con un ejercito de 200 personas y salio con vida el solo, no se mas sobre aquel hombre, la historia esta incompleta-Hablo Steve-...Bien, encontre cerca de unas montañas una especie de altar, es muy extraño pero este tiene la imagen de un libro escrito, tal vez sea lo que estamos buscando-Hablo Marlton nuevamente-Tal vez... Prepara un equipo para los 2, si es de cuero bien, si es de hierro excelente, hay que investigar, iremos tu y yo, los demas se quedan, quiero todas las armas listas para nuestra partida-Comando Steve con esperanzas de encontrar lo que buscaban-Esta bien, por cierto... llevate algo un poco mas abrigado, hace mucho frio en esas montañas-Recomendo Marlton, Steve asintio y como prometio a Elena, fue a preparar el desayuno.

Luego de la comida Steve se dirigio inmediatamente a la casa de Marlton para comenzar la busqueda, no sin antes despedirse de Elena, Issac y Alba asegurandoles que estaria bien, se coloco una armadura de cuero pero faltaba el casco, pues el pueblo se habia quedado nuevamente sin minerales y enviaron un grupo para reunir cualquier material que necesitaran. Steve llego al hogar de Marlton y logro observar que este alimentaba a 2 caballos y les colocaba sillas para montar, se dirigio a paso firma hasta llegar junto a el y asentir con la cabeza para afirmar que estaba listo. Steve y Marlton portaban el mejor de los arsenales del pueblo, armaduras de cuero hasta el cuello, una espada de hierro para cada uno, un hacha de piedra, dos picos de hierro para escalar y pistolas _Mauser_ dobles con 10 balas de cañon en pequeñas bolsas que portaban en sus cinturones. tomaron cada uno un caballo y comenzaron a cabalgar rumbo a la direccion que Marlton habia mencionado, pasaron de largo unos pocos monstruos que se refugiaban en las sombras de los arboles y tomaron cuantas manzanas llegaran a ver para alimentar a los caballos en el viaje.

Llegaron finalmente a un cambio de bioma de pradera a uno que dejaba caer copos de nieve ligeramente acumulada en el suelo, avanzaron un poco mas y el clima cambio bruscamente, convirtiendose en un clima totalmente frio, la montaña no se encontraba lejos, al llegar tomaron unas cuerdas y las ataron para evitar caer al vacio-¿Que sucede? ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?-Pregunto Steve al notar a Marlton un poco nervioso-Ja ja, muy gracioso-Respondio Marlton a la vez que clavaba su pico para comenzar a escalar. Se dirigian ayudandose entre si para no caer, estaban a una altura de al menos 60m sobre el suelo, una caida podia asegurar una muerte o producir un intenso golpe que romperia unos cuantos huesos. Siguieron subiendo y lograron observar el final de la montaña, Steve subio sin dificultad, pero Marlton al terminar de apoyar su pie derecho para subir resvalo con la nieve-¡Cuidado!-Grito Steve y se lanzo para atrapar a Marlton por el brazo y clavar el pico en la piedra para no caer con el-¡Subeme, subemeeeeee!-Gritaba Marlton cual niño asustado, Steve logro subir a Marlton y este apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas debido al susto-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Steve-Si, de maravilla, sigamos-Respondio sarcastico.

Al cabo de unos minutos encontraron el altar que Marlton habia mencionado, este tenia una figura distorsionada en el centro pero no habia nada fuera de lo normal-Esto es extraño, no puede ser un altar cualquiera...-Hablo Steve y tomo la figura y la dio vuelta un poco-...Se mueve, Marlton ayudame un poco, es un rompecabezas-Dijo Steve-Claro, veamos...-Respondio observando la figura. A los pocos segundos y unos cuantos giros errados, lograron formar la figura que, como menciono Marlton, era un libro-Muy bien, ahora esperamos-Dijo Steve retrosediendo un poco, Marlto hizo lo mismo y al poco tiempo el altar se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista una trampilla de acceso a las cavernas.

-Las damas primero...-Dijo Steve señalando la trampilla y sonriendo-Como digas-Respondio Marlton bajando poco a poco las escaleras seguido por Steve, llegaron preparados y encendieron un bracero con un mechero y este marco una guia de llama que encendio una serie de antorchas por igual que iluminaban toda la cueva, la cual se mostraba totalmente destruida-¿Que sucedio aqui?-Hablo Steve, Marlton observo un segundo y analizo un poco de polvo que yacia en el suelo-Es polvora-Hablo al olfatear aquel polvo, Steve encontro un cuerpo y comenzo a buscar indicios que explicaran los hechos que susedieron en aquel lugar, hasta que encontro una pequeña bitacora, busco en la ultima entrada que habia sio escrita y comenzo a leer en voz alta para que Marlton llegara a escuchar-"26 de Noviembre, bitacora del coronel, el grupo Alpha a muerto y solo queda la mitad del grupo Bravo, esos extraños seres atacaron de nuevo al peloton, solo quedan pocas municiones, esta investigacion se salio de control, fue una masacre, ahora solo quedo yo y no creo aguantar mucho tampoco, dios proteja al que entre en esta cueva y encuentre esta informacion, esta es mi ultima entrada, concedo mi arma a aquellos que entren para terminar lo que hemos empezado, salir de la cueva es imposible a menos que hallen el libro, les deseo suerte. Sgt. Brown West"-

Guardo la nota en su bolsillo y tomo el arma que mencionaba la nota, en efecto estaba cargada y poseia varios cargadores, una pistola semi-automatica Beretta 98-¿A que se referira?-Dijo Steve pensando en el monstruo que mencionaba la nota, Marlton penso un poco camino cerca de una orilla y al asomarse logro observar una figura acercandose rapidamente a el-¡STEVE!-Alcanzo a gritar pero el monstruo lo habia golpeado con ambos brazos haciendolo caer hacia atras golpeando una roca-¡Marlton!-Grito al notar a su compañero quien se levanto y retrosedio al instante y se pocisiono al lado de Steve-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto Steve al observar un zombie enorme y musculoso-¡Es un mutante, corre!-Grito Marlton al observar como al zombie mutante levantar un escombro y lanzarlo contra ellos, ambos se hicieron a un lado y comenzaron a disparar contra el zombie, este salto y golpeo a Marlton con su brazo lanzandolo a una pared, Steve se abalanzo contra el y este lo tomo con su brazo y lo golpeo contra el suelo, lo estaba aplastando pero Marlton disparo su arma contra el ojo del zombie, este retrosedio unos pasos adolorido y Steve se libero de su agarre, ambos se vieron entre si y asintieron, Marlton y Steve arremetieron con una embestida doble al zombie, este golpeo una roca detras de el cerca de la orilla, ambos tomaron la cuerda que utilizaron para escalar y comenzaron a correr en circulos atandolo, el zombie comenzo a moverse nuevamente y la base de la roca se rompia, cuando se rompio ambos empujaron la roca a la orilla y esta arrastro al zombie con ella al vacio, perdiendose en la niebla, dejando oir unicamente un golpe en seco.

Ambos se dejaron caer al suelo exhautos debido al enorme esfuerzo fisico-Eso fue...-Comenzo a hablar Marlton-...INCREIBLE!, jajaja, acabamos de derrotar a un zombie mutante, es genial, tenemos que repetirlo-Al escuchar esas palabras Steve miro a Marlton con los ojos totalmente abiertos-...Esta bien, no lo haremos de nuevo-Dijo Marlton resignado ante la mirada. Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, escalaban de vez en cuando debido a que la destruccion ocasionada era muy grande y habia lugares que eran casi imposibles de acceder. Llegaron a una pequeña entrada en la cual el camino era estrecho, ambos cruzaron pero al hacerlo un colapsamiento tapo la entrada con diferentes rocas-Demonios...-Dijo Marlton para intentar empujar las rocas y abrirse paso, pero era inutil-Oye Marlton, ven a ver es esto...-Hablo Steve quien observaba un cadaver en el suelo, era carne y hueso, en pocas palabras un esqueleto abatido pero este llevaba un uniforme de la armada-Parece que alguna vez estuvo vivo-Dijo Steve analizando el cuerpo-...Steve, mira esto...-Dijo Marlton, Steve se levanto y se acerco a el y noto que tenia un libro en la mano, de la misma forma que la figura de la entrada-¿Es ese?-Pregunto intrigado-Si, este es...-Respondio Marlton.

El libro tenia como titulo _"El Nether"_, Marlton abrio la primera pagina y comenzo a leer en voz alta... _"El Infierno o mejor conocido como El Nether, es el lugar donde habitan las peores criaturas que en vida pasada dieron su alma al demonio, mutaron de forma horrible y monstruosa, llegando a convertirse en seres que acudieron a la superficie gracias al acto de los vivos, la historia fue esta... estabamos fabricando una especie de portal que nos llevara a otro mundo, habiamos invertido mucho dinero para conseguir picar obsidiana en las excavaciones, dimos forma al portal como un rectangulo parado, pero desconociamos como activarlo... al cabo de un tiempo descubrimos que necesitabamos fuego para activar el portal, usamos un mechero para activarlo, despues del hecho un ser extraño surgio del portal que tomo un color morado, era una especie de cerdo-zombie y portaba una espada, por extraño que pareciera no ataco a nadie, creimos que era pasio pero comenzamos a experimentar con el para averiguar como habia mutado, durante las pruebas notamos que el ser razonaba como una persona normal pero que el fuego llamaba su atencion, al cabo de un tiempo intentamos experimentar su ADN extrayendo su sangre, al inyectarlo el monstruo actuo de forma hostil, comenzo a golpear a los cientificos y tomo su espada de oro, la seguridad logro matarlo antes de que causara un daño mayor, pero no contamos con que del portal comenzara a aparecer una serie de monstruos iguales al anterior, atacaban todo lo que se movia, no tenian piedad pero logramos controlar la situacion cuano llegaron los militares, desactivamos el portal rompiendo una de las obsidianas, el ataque ceso pero hubo muertes considerables, un equipo de los SEALS estaba dispuesto a infiltrarse en el nuevo mundo que habiamos creado, 200 personas entraron en el portal, solo 5 de ellas eran cientificos, entre ellos estaba yo, quien tambien estaba entrenado en experiencia militar, por lo que sobrevivi al primer ataque, al entrar conseguimos un mundo lleno de lava por todas partes, habian monstruos que nos veian pero no atacaban, habian otros una especie de esqueletos oscuros que aparecian de vez en cuando a atacarnos, sus espadas portaban veneno, lo pudimos reconocer cuano un soldado fue asesinado por esta, llegamos a una especie de castillo, en el despues de unos cuantos analisis apareciero una serie de monstruos dispuestos a atacar sin piedad alguna, acto que no se hizo esperar, seres voladores atacaban con bolas de fuego, otro mas grande atacaba con bolas que explotaban pero la impresion fue cuando localizamos encontrar a un monstruo negro como la oscuridad pero era diferente al que alguna vez hayamos visto en casos especiales en el mundo real, era mas alto y poseia unas manos enormes, exclamo un grito que sego a la mayoria que quedaron carbonizados con las bolas de fuego de los seres de fuego, comenzaron a correr de vuelta al portal, cuando medio grupo habia cruzado el puente el monstruo volador destruyo el puente a la mitad, quedando la mitad del grupo atrapados con los monstruos que les perseguian, nosotros seguimos, llegamos unos pocos al portal, los que no eramos alcanzados por los proyectiles, nuestro paso fue interrumpido por otra bola del mosntruo volador, yo logre evitar el impacto yme dirigi al potal, en al entrada a este intente llamar a los demas para que cruzaran pero el mosntruo disparo nuevamente y el impacto lo resivi de lleno, atravese el portal el cual devido a la explosion se habia destruido, yo yacia herido al lado de mis compañeros quienes me atendian y me transportaban al hospital mas cercano, jamas volvi a hablar ni conte nada de aquel lugar y lo llame El Nether, despues de un tiempo forme una expedicion para dejar mis descubrimientos a quien encontrara este libro alguna vez, pero el portal habia sido reconstruido y dejo salir una serie de monstruos mutantes, asesinaron a todo el grupo, pero sabia que esto iba a suceder, yo portaba una armadura de diamante, un casco de uno de los esqueletos que logre vencer en el Nether y una espada de color morado, asesine a los mutantes... Espectro Steve Bowman 1947... Me llamo Jhon Artur, el guia de la expedicon que portaba una armadura y una espada con un casco un tanto peculiar ha enloquecido, asesino a los mutantes con poca dificultad y al notar la masacre enloquecio, asesino a los miembros restantes del grupo, yo escape y le segui, parecia que iba en un viaje, logre sostenerme e tormentas, desiertos y bosques, siguiendo al jefe de la expedicion, este llego a la abandonada estacion de ciencia que cerro despues de un ataque poco comun, al llegar se dirigio a una especie de puerta color morado, formado de rocas, yo desconocia lo que sucedia pero este encendio fuego y creo un portal, cruzo el portal y no supe nada mas de el, mi libro fue devuelto a la cueva mediante el envio de un mensajero, este deposito el libro donde le indique, espero que ayude a quien busque respuestas en este lugar"  
_

Steve y Marlton no se lo podian creer, Steve se dio la vuelta y camino unos pasos, ese nombre era exactamente igual al suyo, Marlton por otra parte le otorgo el libro, Steve lo guardo sin medir palabra, solo se limito a decir-Vamonos-Dijo para comenzar a caminar a una palanca que yacia en un lugar superior, halo de ella y una especie de plataforma comenzo a bajar del techo-Esa debe ser la salida-Dijo Marlton, el cual postro una cara de horror al notar a otros 2 mutantes que salian de una estatua, estos tomaron una roca entre ambos y la lanzaron contra ambos hombres-¡Atencion!-Grito Steve apartandose para evitar ser alcanzado por la roca de tamaño considerable, Marlton se escapo a duras penas del ataque, corrio para evitar ser alcanzado a la vez que disparaba al mutante con las duales, pero la limitada cantidad de municion evitaba un recargo rapido, por lo cual al disparar ambas pistolas, saco su espada, Steve tomo la misma opcion pero a la vez manrtenia la pistola Beretta 98 y comenzo la lucha contra ambos mutantes, este salto y golpeo el suelo, pero ambos rodaron y evitaron el golpe, el otro zombie arremetio contra ellos con ambos puños, ellos se separaron para evitar el golpe, el zombie que lanzo la roca comenzo a perseguir a Steve y el otro a Marlton, ellos corrian y esquivaban los golpes lo mejor que podian-¡Steve, la plataforma esta abajo!-Grito Marlton llamando su atencion, Steve se detubo en seco, se deslizo por debajo del zombie mutante pasando entre sus piernas, tomo su hacha se paro y clavo el hacha sobre su pierna, haciendolo arrodillarse, trepo por su espalda y clavo su espada en su cabeza, el zombie grito y cayo al suelo, Marlton logro recargar sus pistolas y le disparo justo en los ojos al zombie que le perseguia, dejandolo ciego y salto a la plataforma, Steve se acerco a la palanca y halo de ella, la plataforma comenzo a subir, Steve corrio y salto a la plataforma, se sostuvo de una orilla y Marlton le ayudo a subir-Estuvo cerca-Dijo Marlton pero el zombie que Steve creia muerto se lanzo contra la plataforma, se adherio a ella con todas sus fuerzas y con la otra mano tomo a Steve por un pie, Steve comenzo a disparar y Marlton clavava constantemente su espada contra el zombie, cuando parecia que no lo iba a lograr un disparo de escopeta proveniente del techo dio en el zombie de lleno y este exclamo de dolor, aprovechando el aturdimiento, Steve pateo el monstruo y tomo su hacha de la espalda del mismo, laclavo en su entrepierna y tomo la Beretta 98 y disparo a su cabeza hasta que el zombie cayo al templo, lo cual dejo un crater en el suelo.

La plataforma termino de subir y Steve elevo al vista para lograr ver un helicoptero con distintos militares dentro y en un latera del helicoptero decia "SEALS"-Subanlos-Grito uno de los hombres del helicoptero, lanzaron una escalera y enseguida subieron al helicoptero. Al terminar de subir, Steve y Marlton se sentian un tanto nerviosos debido a que Steve no pertenecia del todo a los Seals-Nombre-Hablo un soldado-Sargento Steve Bowman-Respondio. El soldado parecio asombrarse al escuchar aquel nombre-¿Tiene una identificacion que demuestre su autenticidad?-Pregunto el soldado-Solo esto-Respondio Steve sacando de su cuello la chapa de sargento que le habia sido otorgada, el soldado la tomo, la analizo y la devolvio asintiendo-Nombre y rango-Dijo Steve, el hombre dudo un poco sabiendo que si era su superior debia hacer todo lo que el decia-Teniente Jhony Anderson-Respondio al fin.

-Quiero que nos lleves con nuestros caballos y que nos sigan hasta una ubicacion que podria ayudar a formar una nueva comunidad-Dijo Steve sabiendo que no podia resistirse a la orden de un superior-...Esta bien ¡Hank, llevanos a donde te indique!-Tras el aviso Steve se ubico en el puesto del co-piloto y comenzo a buscar a sus caballos, los cuales ubicaron en poco tiempo. Bajaron del helicoptero y este comenzo a seguirles a medida que avanzaban direccion al pueblo. Al llegar al pueblo, Steve hizo una seña al helicoptero para que aterrizaran, estos obedecieron y Steve comenzo las interrogantes-¿Son solo ustedes 2?-Comenzo-No tenemos un grupo un poco mas grande cerca de la orilla, estabamos reconociendo la zona-Contesto el soldado siempre firme-¿Cuantos son?-Pregunto nuevamente-20 soldados y 10 civiles-Contesto el hombre-Quiero que traigas el grupo al pueblo, se refugiaran aqui unas noches y sera mejor que traigan materiales, no hay suficientes hogares, necesitamos que lleguen con madera, roca y herramientas, hablaremos despues de que vuelvan-

-¿Quien te dio permiso para dejar entrar a estos hombres? No conozco a ninguno de ellos, sera mejor que se vayan o te echare a ti, a Elena y a sus compañeros del pueblo-Grito molesto el jefe del pueblo-Me vas a escuchar estupido...-Hablo Steve parandose enfrente de el con molestia-...Como llegues a echar a alguno de nosotros de la aldea vendre a arrancar esa estupida armadura de hierro que posees ¡Y TE INSERTARE UNA ESTACA!-Grito molesto. El jefe solo se quedo callado unos segundos-...Esto no termina aqui-Dijo por ultimo para comenzar a caminar lejos del grupo. Steve un poco mas calmado dio una seña para que los soldados partieran tras el grupo, el y Marlton se dirigieron al hospital a mirar a Ron, al llegar encontraron a Alba y a Elena a la par de Ron, Alba tocava suavemente la mano de su hermano y Elena se limitaba a verlo con tristesa hasta que se fijo que Steve habia llegado. Se acerco lentamente a Steve-¿Encontraron algo?-Pregunto, Steve saco el libro y se lo entrego-Esto es lo que necesitamos...-Comenzo a decir para comenzar la busqueda de los materiales que mencionaba el libro.

**¡Si señor! Otro capitulo hecho y espero sea de su agrado, me esmere en este capitulo y lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero este lapso es muy corto y en mi colegio 3er año tiene mas materias que el resto, es terrible pero palante, como siempre agradezco a los que me leen por seguir mi historia, doy la informacion que el zombie mutante es un mod de minecraft que es igual a un zombie comun, exceptuando el hecho de que este parece un Hulk, apareceran mas monstruos mods en esta historia para hacerlo mas epico y por que pienso que Minecraft no posee enemigos suficientes para una historia, espero no perder interes de parte de ustedes por el caso y tambien espero los acepten con orgullo por que habra varios capitulos con muchos de ellos, ademas, este capitulo y la parte de la cueva esta inspirada en un nivel del juego Uncharted 2: El Reino De Los Ladrones, sin mas que decir me despido, un saludo y nos vemos pronto.**


	9. Aviso importante

**Atencion lectore, quiero agradecer a la escritora SamusTorresMcurtney (Lamento si escirbi mal el nombre) Por dar la informacion que pedi que colocara en los reviews de que dejaria la historia por problemas de familia, pero mas que todo agradezco que despues de un mensaje que me envio mis ganas por escribir volvieron, mis agradecimientos especiales de verdad, este capitulo solo es el aviso de que seguire la historia para los que puedan leerla, y como prometi antes, debo terminar esta historia, ahora es mi obligacion, gracias a todos por leer y los veo en el proximo capitulo que saldra pronto, lamento las confusiones y espero no perder mis lectores por esta razon, el capitulo sera el mismo que este pero claro le agregare el resto de la historia, asi que nos vemos y recuerden: Las merengadas de oreo son la mejor medicina con una fuerte dosis de apoyo **


	10. En busca de la Obsidiana

**¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! Agradezco a los que me siguen leyendo, si les gusta la historia recomiendenla, estoy mas corto de tiempo que antes pues este mes la escuela me esta poniendo las cosas dificiles como yo a Steve, tambien estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que pondre en practica con otro escritor de esta pagina, una historia que llegara a los corazones de todas las personas que dedican un tiempo de su vida a llamarse Gamers, un tributo a estas personas, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para preguntarle a esta escritora si quisieras que tu personaje tuviera participacion en mi historia, no quiero problemas y por esa razon te pido el permiso, si aceptas hazmelo saber, aviso que por recomendaciones por la falta de tiempo, y para no perder el interes en historias posteriores, esta historia se dividira en 3 partes, como una saga, espero no les moleste pero cuando termine esta colocare la fecha exacta en la que saldra el primer capitulo de la que sigue, sin mas que decir, disfruten la historia**

**En Busca De Obsidiana**

-Esto es lo que necesitamos...-Comenzo a decir para empezar la busqueda de los materiales-...Necesitaremos una especie de roca, tiene un color morado y es casi imposible de picar, se llama obsidiana y se encuentra solamente vertiendo agua sobre lava, al esta enfriarse creara el material o bien nos regalara roca, pero necesitamos un material que seguramente no tenemos...-Hablo Steve explicando tanto a Elena como a Issac los materiales que utilizarian para recrear el portal-¿Cual es?-Pregunto Issac-...Diamante...-Respondio Steve-...Sin las armaduras correctas picar la obsidiana sera imposible, y el diamante es igual de imposible de conseguir-Dijo Marlton quien se encontraba parado a la par de Steve, Steve penso un poco hasta que una idea llego a su cabeza-Marlton, quiero que formes un equipo de excavacion y busques en capas bajas, lo mas bajo posible, Issac y Elena, vendran conmigo a la ciudad de la que escape...-Hablo Steve-Espera, ¿Que piensas hacer?-Dijo Marlton al no comprender la segunda intencion de Steve-...En la ciudad en la que habitaba habia una base militar que poseia una caja fuerte donde guardan bloques de diamantes, eran apilados en gran cantidad, con un poco de suerte podrian seguir alli-Explico-Yo me apunto-Hablo Issac con confianza-¿Vienes Elena?-Pregunto Steve-No creeras que te dejare solo, alguien tiene que cuidarte-Hablo burlona mientras soltaba una pequeña risa-Bien, recuerda Marlton, intenta el menor numero de bajas-Dijo Steve-No te preocupes, no fallare-Respondio con confianza.

Steve asintio y comenzo a guiar a Elena e Issac para dirigirlos a la herreria, necesitaban equiparse con las armas adecuadas para ir de viaje tan lejos, pues no sabian que encontrarian en ese lugar, se armaron con una espada de hierro cada uno, cada quien con una pistola _Masseur_, como Elena no portaba niguna Steve le regalo la de doble cañon y este se quedo con la semi-automatica, Issac se llevo un arco y una navaja de hierro junto con la pistola _Masseur _que le ofrecio Marlton para el viaje. Los 3 integrantes del pequeño peloton comenzaron a caminar direccion al helicoptero de los SEALS que habia regresado recientemente, al llegar junto al helicoptero Steve hablo con los soldados para informarles de su destino, estos asintieron y comenzaron a verter gasolina en el helicoptero para llenarlo, pues el viaje seria largo y si no contaban con la cantidad suficiente de gasofa, no llegarian en el helicoptero.

Al terminar los preparativos, Steve, Issac y Elena se montaron en el sentandose en los asientos que este portaba, uno de los soldados cerro la puerta deslizante del lado contrario del pueblo y del lado del pueblo, los habitantes se despedian de ellos y viceversa con diferentes señas y gritos de suerte que recibieron con orgullo mientras el helicoptero se elevaba y el soldado cerraba la puerta que daba vista total al pueblo-Espero que Marlton pueda cuidar este lugar, aunque es casi imposible que logren ganar un batalla contra el pueblo, esta muy bien resguardado-Dijo Issac mientras observaba el pueblo a la lejania-No creo que haya ningun lio, y si lo hay esperemos que el jefe cuide a su gente-Hablo Elena. Steve solo se limito a girarse a mirar el pueblo al que habia llegado hace apenas unos dias, el viaje le causaba malos recuerdos pues los 2 meses en el mar pueden volver loco a mucha gente, sobretodo despues de una trajedia semi-apocaliptica, dejo esos pensamientos atras y se concentro en su objetivo actual: Conseguir los diamantes.

_5 horas mas tarde...  
_

El helicoptero seguia en el aire direccion a la ciudad _Legacy _**(N/A: Nombre adoptado de un server de minecraft)** Los tripulantes de dicho helicoptero se habian dedicado a dormir durante el viaje para llegar con todas las fuerzas disponibles. Issac se comenzo a despertar, estiro los brazos un poco y se levanto para dirigirse a la cabina, un par de pasos para notar que los pilotos estaban un tanto nerviosos-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto extrañado de la expresion facial de aquellos hombres, los cuales al ver a Issac despierto decidieron advertirle...-Escucha, interceptamos una señal de radio que nos advierte de un peligro, uno enorme, estamos intentando interceptarlo de nuevo para averiguar de que se trata-Explico el soldado, Issac se dirigio a despertar a sus compañeros para que estuvieran informados-¿Issac...-Hablo Steve mientras se levantaba al igual que Elena-...Sucede algo?-Termino de preguntar-Quieren hablar contigo-Dijo Issac-Esta bien-Hablo Steve, dio un par de pasos para llegar a la cabina y encontro a los soldados en lo que el conocia como "Estado de emergencia"

-Diganme que sucede-Hablo Steve, claro y firme-Señor, hemos captado señales a traves de la radio, nos estan informando de un peligro, una especie de monstruo gigante, un monstruo que puede volar color blanco, intentamos captar la señal para obtener mas detalles pero aun no lo hemos logrado-Respondio el soldado-Dejame intentar...-Dijo Steve mientras tomaba la radio, abrio la tapa y movio unos cables, comenzo a buscar la señal a traves de los canales y capto la señal de una radio que procedia de la cuidad-¿Hola?, ¿Alguien me oye?-Hablo Steve en un intento por llamar la atencion de la persona que portaba la radio, despues de unos segundos respodio-Necesito ayuda, hay un monstruo enorme y blanco que dispara bolas de fuego a todo lo que se mueve, hay muchos hombres que roban a otras personas, casi muero asesinado por un malviviente que tenia un grupo, mataron a mi padre y a mi hermano, necesito que me ayuden, estan cerca, me estoy escondiendo de ellos para que no me capturen, estan descargando en una camioneta lo que parece ser bloques de diamante, tengo miedo, saquenme de aqui por favor-La voz era muy joven, hablaba rapido y el miedo se denotaba en su voz-¿Que edad tienes muchacho?-Pregunto Steve-14 años señor-Contesto-No te preocupes, iremos directo hacia alla, ocultate y avisanos si se terminan de llevar el diamante, lo necesitamos-Hablo Steve quien tomo el lugar del piloto y acelero lo mas rapido posible para dirigirse a la ubicacion de aquel muchacho.

Al cabo de un tiempo estaban cerca del lugar de evacuacion de diamante, donde desde el cielo se podia observar la destruccion que habian ocasionado los enderman durante su ataque, aun se veian uno que otro ender en lugares oscuros-Muy bien, nuestra mision primordial es salvar al muchacho, nuestro segundo objetivo es conseguir el diamante, intenten evitar enfrentamientos-Dijo Steve hasta que... ¡BOOM! Un objeto de tamaño considerable ataco el helicoptero haciendo que este se tambaleara, pero sin sufrir daños mayores-¿¡Que demonios!?-No alcanzo a terminar la oracion cuando se comenzo a escuchar un grito de ataque, y otra bola de fuego impacto contra el helicoptero-¿¡Que sucede!?-Pregunto Elena, Steve abrio la puerta lateral deslizante y se asomo mientras se sostenia del techo de el helicoptero y logro observar un monstruo que volaba a la distancia, una especie de nube que gritaba al atacar-Estoy cansado de estas cosas-Hablo refiriendose a todo lo que se habian encontrado.

El ataque devastador del monstruo no se hizo esperar y el helicoptero comenzo a caer-¡Sujetense!-Grito Elena mientras el helicoptero descendia pero notaron que se estrellaria contra un edificio, Steve tomo un paracaidas y se lo entrego a Issac, tomo otros 2 se y se los entrego a los solados y tomo uno ultimo y sostuvo a Elena en sus brazos-¡SALTEN!-Grito y de inmediato obedecieron sin pensarlo 2 veces. Cayeron lentamente, producto de los paracaidas y al tocar suelo inmediatamente sacaron las armas, listas para disparar a cualquier cosa que se moviera, afortunadamente no fue asi y el monstruo volador logro irse-Dejavu-Dijo Steve al observar el helicoptero que abollaba una pared de un edificio. Corrieron direccion al lugar que habia indicado Steve y al llegar vieron a unos hombres cargando varios bloques de diamante en una camioneta-Muy bien, vamos a tomarlo con calma-Dijo Steve para empezar a caminar a aquellas personas.

-Hola caballeros...-Comenzo a hablar para llamar la atencion-¿Quien eres tu?¿Que haces aqui?-Pregunto uno de los hombres sosteniendo su arma-Tranquilos, vinimos solo por los diamantes, si quieren nos pueden acompañar a un lugar seguro-Intento tranquilizar Steve-O si quiero puedo arrancarte el brazo y quedarme con lo que tienes, asi que...¿Prefieres rendirte para morir rapido o resistirte y morir lentamente?-Pregunto um hombre que yacia con una pistola semi-automatica 9mm, Steve previo sus intenciones y susurro en el oido de Elena que se encontraba a su lado-Preparense-hablo mientras deslizaba una mano sobre la espalda de Elena para que no se notara que uno de los soldados de SEAL le entregaba una granada_ Flashbang_-Hombres, hoy comeremos carne asada-Decia aquel hombre asesino.

-Se cancela el almuerzo muchachos-Dijo Steve mientras soltaba la granada y se volteaba para no ser aturdido por esta-¡Cubranse!-Grito a la vez que saltaban detras de unas cajas para empezar el ataque contra aquellos hombres. Cada uno tomo una pocision estrategica y al hacer efecto el _Flashbang_ salieron de su cobertura comenzaron el combate contra los marginales, Elena uso su pistola doble cañon para gastar una bala en un hombre aturdido y disparo la otra contra un candelabro que cayo encima de otros 2 hombres, Issac desenvaino su arco y disparo una flecha contra otro aturdido, un hombre llego desde atras y lo tomo por el brazo, este se dio vuelta, se safo del agarre y lo golpeo con la punta del arco, ambos soldados SEALS dispararon contra los hombres, al acabarse el cargador no perdieron tiempo recargando, en cambio sacaron cuchillos de combate, uno de los soldados lo clavo en el cuello de un hombre pero fue sorprendido por detras y un hombre lo tomo de ambos brazos quitandole oportunidad de defenderse, el otro soldado al notar esto llego desde atras y clavo el cuello en una costilla del hombre, luego la incerto en el cuello liberando al hombre y este termino de rematarlo con una patada, Steve saco su espada de hierro y comenzo a combatir contra los hombres audasmente, los desarmaba de sus cuchillos o espadas y remataba con el golpe de gracia, contra un hombre dio una estocada y lo pateo para quitarselo de la espada, un hombre ataco desde atras con un corte lateral, Steve loe squivo agachandose, dio una patada en barrida y derribo al hombre e incerto su espada en el, tomo su pistola y disparo a otro que venia detras, logro sacar la espada y noto que el enemigo ganaba en numero y debido al reducido espacio sus compañeros tenian problemas. Realizaba variados cortes mientras giraba pero se dirigia a Issac que estaba siendo rodeado, al llegar Issac estaba forcejeando con otro hombre que lo ahorcaba con su arco, Steve acabo con el con una estocada trasera y le volvio a entregar el arco a Issac-Hay que reagruparnos-Menciono a la vez que se defendia con la espada de los incistentes cortes que le eran dirigidos, ambos combatian y gracias al aumento de grupo lograban moverse mas rapido entre los enemigos, llegaron con los solados SEALS pero al hacerlo uno de los enemigos tomo la pistola de uno de los soldados y disparo contra el mismo, este cayo en un grito ahogado al suelo, estaba espalda con espalda con el otro soldado por lo que al darse cuenta el segundo soldado de la muerte de su compañero el enemigo yacia apuntando a su cabeza, accion que fue interrumpida por una flecha de Issac, el soldado tomo la pistola y continuaron avanzando, mientras se defendian avanzaban a la posicion de Elena, esta luchaba con ataques agiles y ligeros pero veloces, quitaron a unos cuantos hombres de encima para librar camino, tomaron armas en el camino, para ser exactos, Issac tomo una m16, el solado tomo el cuchillo de combate y la placa de su compañero y Steve un fusil de asalto Comando

-Sorpresa-Dijo el jefe del grupo quien repartio una serie de golpes contra el peloton de Steve, se levantaron y comenzo nuevamente la lucha contra los hombres. En cierto momento, dada la oportunidad el jefe volvio a atacar pero el golpe frenado por Steve causo un reparto de golpes entre ellos dos, Steve no deberia tener problemas con aque sujeto, estaba entrenado para acabar a su oponente de forma sencilla dependiendo del entrenamiento de quien se enfrentaba y el jefe del grupo no poseia tanta experiencia en el combate como el, sin embargo las dificultades llegaron al igual que los compañeros de aquel jefe y debia controlar los golpes desde distintas direcciones, por lo cua no se podia concentrar en su objetivo, logro sacar su espada nuevamente e intento un corte lateral en un contraataque, que fue evadido por este y reacciono por igual con una patada en el estomago que hizo a Steve retroceder, este tropezo con un hombre detras de el que lo aprisiono mientras el jefe se acercaba a darle los golpes de gracia, accion interrumpida por Issac con un golpe en la cara del jefe. El jefe del numeroso grupo retrocedio un par de pasos y comenzo un nuevo enfrentamiento, esta vez con Issac, Issac se defendia lo mejor que podia, sin embargo, poseia aun menos experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, opto entonces por apuntar una flecha a la frente del jefe, este vio venir la accion y golpeo el arco antes que este soltara la flecha desviandola ligeramente dando a parar en otro hombre, Steve aprovechaba la oportunidad para dar un golpe certero en el estomago del hombre que lo retenia, este sin aire lo solto y Steve giro para golpear al hombre con el antebrazo y al de enfrente con una patada, volvio a tomar su espada y los cortes continuaron, Issac seguia enfrentando al jefe no muy lejos de Steve, el jefe daba golpes rapidos, pero Issac lograba esquivarlos, aprovecho una pequeña oportunidad que obtuvo al desviar uno de los ataques y dio una patada directa al estomago del jefe, dio un puñetazo al suelo, tomo la M16 y apunto directo al rostro de aquel asesino dispuesto a disparar mientras este yacia aturdido, hasta que escucho...

-¡UN ENDER MUTANTE!-En ese momento se distrajo, tiempo que el jefe aprovecho para golpear directo a su rostro tirandolo al suelo, luego corrio hasta la camioneta en la que habian cargado los diamantes-¡Acelera!-Grito al conductor dejando varios miembros de su grupo atras-¿Ender mutante?¿Que es un ender mutan...?-Hablaba Steve mientras se daba vuelta y al hacerlo, logro distinguir sin dificultad alguna a un monstruo, muy parecido a los que ocasionaron el desastre la primera vez, pero este era mas alto, con brazos mas largos y expulsaba un grito que aturdia a quien lo escuchara-...Oh, ya veo-Termino de decir deseando no preguntar desde un principio.

El ender mutante expulso un grito que causo un efecto de mareo en todos los presentes, los marginales intentaban huir del ser oscuro que arrojaba bloques de cualquier cosa que arrancaba, las piedras golpeaban con rudeza el cuerpo de aquellos hombres pues el mareo no permitia una buena coordinacion de movimiento. Steve se sostuvo de Issac y este se apoyaba igual, Elena y el soldado se unieron a ambos para intentar que entre todos evitaran que alguno cayera, lograron refugiarse en una pila de rocas acumuladas, el ender mataba a cada hombre que se atravesara en su camino arrojandoles bloques y atrapandolos con sus brazos para estrellarlos contra el suelo en un ataque devastador que en ciertos casos, rompia todos los huesos de quien estrellaba contra el suelo o las paredes. Al pasarse el efecto del mareo, Steve se levanto, se asomo y logro distinguir a los hombres asesinados cruelmente por aquel monstruo, penso por un momento que podria aprovechar el ataque para tomar los diamantes e irse, logro divisar la camioneta que intentaba acelerar pero se habia atascado, si se daba prisa lograria alcanzarla, sin embargo al girar la vista tan solo un poco logro divisar al niño que habia llamado en la radio, quien se ocultaba detras de una pila de rocas por igual cerca de la boveda donde estaban los diamantes.

Steve volvio a mirar la camioneta, se desatascaria en poco tiempo, volvio a mirar al niño, noto que el ender se acercaba a su posicion, tenia que decidir, si elegia atacar la camioneta obtendria los diamantes y lograria irse con el botin mientras el ender yacia distraido, si elegia salvar al niño tendria que luchar contra el ender mutante, perderia los diamantes y no aseguraba que podria vencer al monstruo. Volteaba a girarse instintivamente viendo cada opcion, cada desicion, no lograba decidir, cerro los ojos fuertemente y...

-¡Issac, el arco!-Grito a la vez que volvia en sus pasos, avisando a Issac que iban a enfrentar al monstruo-¡Dispara!-Grito nuevamente. Issac obedecio la orden sin titubear, de todas formas, era el lider del peloton y sabia lo que hacia, al menos eso creyo. Disparo la flecha contra el ender, este se teletransporto y esquivo la flecha facilmente, Issac tomo la M16 y comenzo a abrir fuego contra el ender y debido a que las balas eran mas rapidas que las flechas, algunas lograban dar rozando ligeramente al ender, este logro divisar al causante de su dolor e instintivamente comenzo a atacar a Issac. Se acercaba imponente hasta la posicion de Issac-¡Corran!-Grito Issac a la vez que se retiraba, Steve se dirigia a toda prisa hasta la posicion del niño-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto al llegar a su posicion-S-si, señor-Respondio nervioso y asustado-No te preocupes, te sacaremos de aqui pero necesitamos acabar con esa cosa... Ven conmigo-Hablo Steve a la vez que guiaba al niño a un lugar lo suficientemente lejano como para evitar los ataques del ender-Muy bien, aqui estaras mejor, quiero que tomes esto...-Dijo Steve mientras le entregaba la pistola semi-automatica y una espada al joven-¿Por que me das esto? no se usarlas-Hablo el joven-No digo que sepas usarlas, pero debes portarlas en caso de que no vuelva, si llegas a ver que hemos muerto mis amigos y yo quiero que corras y busques donde sobrevivir, hay esperanza hijo-Le hablo para calmarlo colocando la mano en su hombro y ofreciendole una sonrisa, el niño solo pudo observar con tristeza como Steve soltaba su hombro y regresaba a al campo de batalla.

Elena disparaba sus flechas en un intento por distraer al ender, este iba tras de ella y el soldado aprovechaba la distraccion para atacar, sin embargo parecia que las balas no llegarian a acabarlo, necesitaban un nuevo plan-¡Reagrupense!-Grito Steve mientras llegab a apresurado, el soldado solto una_ flashbang_, cegando al ender mientras este exxpulsaba un grito de dolor. Se reunieron nuevamente detras de una pila de rocas, necesitaban un plan pero no tenian uno-Necesitamos atacarlo con la espada o no lograremos vencerle nunca-Hablo Issac quien habia comprobado que lo que decia era cierto-No podemos acercarnos, es muy rapido a menos que podamos teletransportarnos no lograremos llegar a el-Menciono Elena. En ese momento Steve sintio algo incomodo en su bolsillo y de el saco la perla ender que habia conseguido la primera vez, la saco de su bolsillo recordando haberla visto en el libro que consiguio horas atras-¿Sabes que es esto?-Hablo mostrando la perla a sus compañeros-Es una perla ender, la consigues cuando matas a un enderman, es muy rara y dicen que tiene el poder de...-Comenzo a hablar Issac como todo un erudito, pues habia leido el libro un par de veces antes de marcharse buscando una cura para su hermano-...teletransportarte-Termino de decir-Tengo un plan...-Hablo Steve con una sonrisa confiada.

Luego de la explicacion, los miembros del peloton asintieron y comenzaron a movilizarse, Elena tomo una cuerda que le otorgo Issac en caso de que tuvieran que escalar y la amarro a una de sus flechas, el soldado preparo una granada _flashbang_, la ultima que tenia, Issac comenzo a crear una especie de cobertura colocando rocas en forma de pared lo mas alto que podia y Steve tomo la espada de Elena y se posiciono cerca del ender, este lo vio y como esperaba comenzo a perseguirle, se teletransporto justo enfrente de Steve, este sorprendido decidio retroceder de inmediato, el ender lo seguia a pie-¿¡Listos!?-Hablo mientras corria direccion a la pared improvisada de Issac que, a pesar del poco tiempo, habia logrado hacerla tan alta como el ender-¡Ahora!-Grito para que el soldado saliera de su camufllaje de tierra, Steve cruzo la pared e Issac termino de colocar el ultimo bloque bloqueando el paso del ender, este comenzo a golpear el muro tal y como esperaban, Elena disparo su flecha contra la cima del muro y ofrecio la cuerda a Steve quien comenzo a escalarla velozmente, el soldado lanzo la granada que cego nuevamente al ender, Steve llego a la cima, el ender se teletransporto para evitar cualquier daño cercano, Steve al estar en un lugar alto lograba observar buena parte del terreno y logro divisar al ender a lo lejos, tomo la perla, tomo el arco y flecha de Issac y coloco la perla justo en la punta, apunto, hizo presion para ganar potencia y disparo dejando la perla alejarse atada a la flecha que impacto directamente al ender aturdido, Steve salto del muro como si fuese a clavar la espada en el suelo, pero antes de tocar el suelo la perla golpeo al ender, se teletransporto encima del ender y clavo su espada en su pecho expulsando un grito devastador, comenzaron una serie de explosiones alrededor del campo, Steve aguantaba las explosiones como podia, el ender comenzo a expulsar cantidades de perlas y lo que parecian ser ojos, tomo todos los que pudo, lanzo la perla y cayo fuera del alcanze de la explosio final.

Steve se levanto con cierta dificultad debido a los daños que absorvio con el ataque suicida del enderman mutante, Elena, Issac y el soldado llegaron junto a el-¿Ten encuentras bien?-Pregunto Elena al llegar junto a Steve-Si Elena, no es nada-Hablo con dificultad mientras intentaba levantarse ayudado por Issac-Acabo de comprobar que estas loco-Bromeo Issac, Steve comenzo a caminar apoyado de Issac diigiendose a la posicion del niño. Logro ver al niño escondido entre unas rocas, y notaron que se veia un poco mas calmado y alegre-Oiga usted-hablo el joven mientras se acercaba a Steve-...Explote los cauchos de la camioneta, si nos damos prisa podremos alcanzarla-Hablaba el joven velozmente-Muchas gracias, me disculpas que te haga una pregunta ¿Cual es tu nombre?-Pregunto Steve como si fuese su padre-Me llamo Nathan, no recuerdo mi segundo nombre por que me cayo un bloque en la cabeza, logre ver mi nombre por que tenia este libro en mi mano cuando desperte-Explico el chico-Nathan, mi nombre es Steve Bowman, antiguo sargento de la armada de esta ciudad y te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado y por eso te ofrezco ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-Hablo Steve extendiendo su mano a la del joven, este intensifico su alegria y apreto su mano-Si señor, muchas gracias-

**Nuevo intengrante en nuestra historia, lamento la espera, las clases me estan alterando los nervios jajaja, muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, tambien aprovecho de comentar que el nuevo proyecto con el que trabajo con una escritora saldra pronto en mi cuenta, ya estamos planificando el prologo asi que si quieren leerla pasense por My histories y busquenla, no haran mucho esfuerzo, pues solo tengo esta historia, el prologo saldra pronto y este nuevo personaje Nathan sera uno de los mas importantes para historias posteriores, nos vemos luego y recuerden: Con merengadas la vida es mas sabrosa**


End file.
